The Way Things Work
by Jezchan
Summary: Uhhhh this is what happens over the summer when I have nothing to do except play on the computer... what would happen if Vegeta had taken over earth? Warning, strnage and also one of my earlier fics. might be a bit hard to understand.


The Way Things Work 

This is what I think would happen if Vegeta defeated Goku in their first fight instead of the other way around. To fully understand it all you'll just have to read it! 

* * *

"That does it! That's it! Hey Kakarot! Dodge this one if you can! But even if I miss you this planet is going up in smoke!" shouted Vegeta 

"That's not fair!" yelled Goku up at the arrogant saiyan prince. His whole body was sore from using the kaio-ken technique to many times and times to much. Places he didn't even know he had were sore. Heck even his brain was sore. 

Vegeta drew back his hands and began powering up for his Gallic gun attack. He summoned all his strength, all his energy and began forming it into his deadly attack. 

Goku winced as he changed his stance and began powering up to form a Kame Hame Ha in hopes to defeat Vegeta. 

The prince had been training, nonstop, in the seclusion of Yantabit heights and was now stronger then ever. Maybe even stronger then Goku now. 

"Gallic Gun!" roared Vegeta as he fired his attack at Goku. 

"Kame Hame HA!" shouted Goku firing his own attack. 

The blasts met in the middle of the two fighters and blew up into an even bigger ball, one that roared and burned with the power of the two men's spirits. 

I can't lose! Thought Goku, everyone is counting on me! He tried to add more power to his beam but was devastated to find he had no more left to give. 

I am the prince of saiyans! I cannot be defeated! Thought Vegeta as he poured his hate and anger into the blast. 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Goku as his blast was forced backwards and exploded on him. 

"Kakarot! You're mine!" shouted Vegeta triumphantly firing a farewell blast at his worthy opponent. Vegeta kicked the lifeless body of Goku and smirked, "Such a waste, now this planet is mine to rule! HehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!" 

* * *

"Get in there! Move it!" shouted an unkept, ugly, brute of a man as he shoved a young woman into a containment vehicle. 

"No!" came a shout from the crowd and a cleaner looking young man came running up to the car. 

"Get him! He opposes the orders of the great and mighty Vegeta!" 

"Gohan get out of here! Run for your life!" shouted the woman. 

"Shut up!" growled the unkept man as he yanked on her long black hair. 

"Videl!" cried the young man as one of the other guards snuck up behind him and cracked him upside the head with a metal baseball bat. 

"No!" shouted Videl as she was loaded into the van. 

"I said shut up!" screamed the man as he loaded an unconscious Gohan into the van beside Videl. 

Gohan you idiot! Its my fault I got caught. You shouldn't have come back for me. The FF's need you! And now we're dead, thought Videl sadly as the guard slammed the heavy metal doors shut and revved the engine. 

* * *

"No no Pan," coached Goten as he watched his niece practice her kata, "like this!" he said launching into an intricate punching and kicking combo as a demonstration. 

Pan watched her uncle closely, this was the only chance she had to learn how to fight. Vegeta had banned all martial arts practices for fear someone would someday become more powerful then him. 

Her grandfather, Goku, had been the most powerful man on Earth until Vegeta killed him, now there was little chance that anyone could defeat Vegeta. He was so cocky that he didn't even have guards around him, his guards were only there to enforce the law. The law according to them. 

Pan was getting lost in her thoughts, again, she had started the bad habit of daydreaming. On this planet if you weren't alert 24/7 you were dead. That basterd had even seduced Bulma, she was now his mate and had given birth to his children. Twice. 

Pan shuddered, how could she betray the FF? Wasn't she friends with gramma? Pan had heard she'd also built the jerk a gravity room and was always working on something new for the beast. 

The jerks kids weren't any better then he was, they'd both killed thousands of people refusing to bow to Vegeta and left many people homeless, crippled, or without family. 

"Now you try." said Goten looking at his niece, he frowned when he saw her staring blankly into space, again. "Pan, I'm sure Gohan and Videl are all right, they're the best at raiding CC, they've never gotten caught. Not once." 

Pan snapped back into reality, "Huh? Oh yeah, like this?" she asked copying the combo perfectly. 

"Yep! You'll be ready to take on those no account kids of Vegeta's soon if you keep this up!" he said happily. 

"Thanks!" chirped Pan happily, and she proceeded to do it again. She was in the middle of a flip when a group of people came crashing through the bushes. 

"There they are! Get them! They're with the Freedom Fighters!" yelled a big burly man with scars crisscrossing his entire body. 

Goten grabbed Pan's hand and took off running, all the while cursing the microchips they had implanted in their bodies that prohibited them from flying. Or putting up anything resembling resistance. 

* * *

Vegeta looked at the two people on chains before him, there was something familiar about the man. Something very familiar. He just couldn't place it. "What are they accused of?" he asked tiredly, he hated this part of being high and mighty Lord Vegeta. 

"They were caught stealing food from the pantry, lots of food, almost as much as a few days worth of food for you and your kids. If I didn't know better I'd say they were saiyans." said the guard shrinking slightly under Vegeta's glare. 

Then it clicked for Vegeta, "You!" he said glaring at Gohan, "You're Kakarot's son!" he sniffed the air and smirked, "You must be his mate," he added looking at Videl. Both were scratched and dirty, wearing torn and bloody clothes, nether looked as if they had taken a bath for days. 

Vegeta smirked again, "Kill them, let Trunks or Bra do it. I don't care which does it just get it done! I'd do it myself but," he paused with a dramatic sigh, "They're no match for me." with out so much as another word he turned and swaggered down the hallway. 

Gohan muttered a few curses under his breath and then winced as he felt the chains suck more of his Ki. Bulma, did you have to come up with Ki draining chains? I mean come on its enough your on the enemies side now! 

Videl looked left and then right, before the guards new what was happening she had crouched down low and spinning on the ball of her foot she kicked all the guards feet out from under them in a single move. 

"Come on!" she hissed to Gohan as they ran down the hallway with their hands bound in front of them. 

"Damnit! Where's the door?!" asked Gohan as they rounded another corner and hit a dead end. 

"Dunno." gasped Videl, the chains were draining more of her energy with every step she took. 

Gohan looked at his wife and without saying a thing snatched her up and ran down the hall with her in his arms. "There it is!" he cried spotting the huge double doors that was to most an exit but at the moment to these two, It was a salvation. 

"Stop!" yelled a deep male voice from behind them. 

Gohan almost fell, he knew who that voice belonged to. Like hell he was going to stop. Running as fast as he could without draining to much energy he darted toward the doors still carrying Videl. Suddenly he fell forward and landed on top of Videl as deadweight. Videl wriggled out from under Gohan and flipped him over. She nearly fainted form the goryness of it. There in the middle of his forehead was a perfect hole about the size of a quarter. Videl made herself look closer and saw that whatever had made that hole had come from behind and gone all the way through. 

Videl looked back the way they had come and gasped, standing there silouheted by the light from the room he had come out of, was Trunks. 

Lifting his right hand Trunks pointed a finger at Videl's head and fired. 

"Noooooo!" she shrieked in horror as the thin beam of light lanced toward her head and burned a perfect circle right between the eyes. On its way through the beam widened, and as it exited her head ending up blowing the whole back of her head off. 

"Pathetic." muttered Trunks as he turned on his heel in search of a challenge, and left the mess for someone else to clean up. 

* * *

Bulma looked at the blueprints in front of her and smiled, yes this was coming along just as planned, they would be ready in no time. A noise from the hallway quickly made her smile turn into a grimace and she rolled up the prints and stuffed them in a secret compartment in the floor. She couldn't let Vegeta see these. 

Bulma smiled again as she heard Vegeta enter the room, the prince may be cruel to some people, she thought, but I think he has a good heart underneath it all. 

Vegeta strode up to the table his mate was working at and took a look at the blue prints she was supposed to be working on, "How much longer until this is done?" he asked her turning the plans around as he had been viewing them upside down. 

Bulma quickly calculated the time in her head and sighed as if the time this was taking killed her too, "About a month." 

Vegeta nodded and gave her the prints back, "Good the sooner we find the FF's headquarters the sooner those annoying 'Freedom Fighters' will be out of my hair." with that he walked out the door. 

Quickly digging her plans out of their hiding place Bulma again began working on her creations. "This has to work!" she muttered under her breath, "Good thing Vegeta can't read blue prints, his little radar is already finished. I just need to finish these before he destroys the base." 

* * *

"Come on Pan this way!" hissed Goten as he yanked his niece around a corner, "We've gotta move or they'll catch us!" 

Panting hard from the long run from the guards Pan flattened herself out against the wall and tried to slow her rapid breathing, "Damn, if it weren't for those micro chips we've got in us then we'd be able to kick these guys butts no problem!" 

Goten nodded and gestured to the man hole in the middle of the alley, Pan took the cue and made a break for the metal cover. Darting past she ripped the lid off and made way for Goten to jump down the hole. Then with perfect timing and precision Pan back flipped and sailed through the hole, letting go of the lid just in time not to smash her fingers. They'd pulled that one many times and they had every second of it down perfectly. 

Pinching their noses as they made their way through the sewers Pan and Goten found the moldy surface of a nearby wall. Feeling with his fingers in the mucky mold Goten found the button that opened the secret door in the wall. 

Slipping through the narrow door that was almost no more then a crack, the two entered a dimly lit complex filled with 500 or so others, all against Vegeta. 

Almost immediately the room became silent and a middle aged woman stepped forward, she looked pained, "Pan, Goten, I don't know how to tell you this but, when Videl and Gohan went to CC to get provisions for us, they got caught." 

Pan's breath caught in her throat, "But they're alive right? We can just break them out, arrange a jail break. We've done it before." she said her voice cracking a bit as she did so. 

The woman who was named Willa shook her head sadly, "No I'm afraid," she stopped her eyes that had been brimmed with tears spilled over, "I'm afraid General Gohan and Commander Videl are dead. They were killed inside Capsule Corp. in the main hallway." 

Goten's eye's filled, Gohan, NO! His mind was screaming that it couldn't be true, it just couldn't! He felt his fist clench, but of course it was, he'd known this would happen one day or another, those two put their lives on the line for everyone in the underground complex. Goten closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears. 

Willa looked at Pan with concern, she was shaking with the effort of holding back her own tears and both her small hands were clenched so tight that her knuckles were white. "Pan, its ok to cry, they were killed in the line of duty, they're hero's. And they wouldn't want you to be sad." 

Pan snorted an stubbornly refused to cry, "Who." she said. 

"What do you mean who dear?" said Willa putting a hand on Pan's shoulder. 

"Who. Did. It." she asked through clenched teeth while staring fixated on an oil stain on the floor. 

"We don't know." said Willa sadly hanging her head. 

Turning on her heel Pan stalked to the door she had just come through and punched the button so hard it almost broke, "I'm going to find out." 

Goten lifted his tearstained face and hurriedly went to join her, "I'm coming with you." he stated firmly. Pan looked about to object but shut her mouth and squeezed out the door. 

* * *

"No!" screamed Bra as she followed her brother and father into the main hall. 

"Bra don't be such a baby." sneered Trunks as he picked up his scouter that his mother had adjusted for him and checked it over. 

"Damnit!" she raged ignoring Trunks's comment completely, "I said I wanted to execute the prisoners but no! You just had to do it! You had to have the fun of killing those rebels by yourself didn't you? I don't believe this! I never get to have any fun!" she screamed getting louder with every syllable as she slammed her gloved fist down on the desk and kicked a chair over simultaneously. 

Vegeta's eye's got slightly wider when he felt his daughters Ki rise significantly, "What's wrong with her now?" he grumbled to Trunks as his son walked by him and opened the door to outside. He was used to Bra's temper tantrums but he never understood why she had them in the first place. 

Trunks turned and shrugged slightly as he walked through the door, "Don't look at me. I'm just her brother, I can't be responsible for a slight mess in the main hall. Oh and if anyone asks, I didn't do it ok?" he said as the door closed. 

Vegeta sighed, he was alone with his slightly crazy daughter, he turned ready to face a really pissed saiyan female but instead met with the aftershock of the other door slamming. "Females!" he mumbled going to see how far Bulma was on her new invention. 

* * *

I just can't believe this! Sexist basterd's! Just because I'm a female Trunks thinks he can have all the fun finishing off the enemy. I think not! When I find him he so dead! She grinned slightly as her mind conjured up all sorts of nasty things to do to her brother. The grin faded when she realized how Bulma would react. There was one lesson you learned when you lived in CC. Don't piss off Bulma. 

Bra sighed, "I guess there are some things even saiyans can't control or intimidate very easily and that's mom." she muttered to no one. 

She closed her eyes as she rounded a corner and ran straight into some one coming from the other direction. 

"Oww!" she yelped holding her nose with one hand, "Watch where you're going!" she snapped to the young man on the ground at her feet. 

Crap that hurt, thought Goten as he looked up to see who he'd run into this time, hopefully not a guard. When he saw who it was every muscle in his body froze, oh boy, he thought, this is worse then a guard. This is death itself! 

Bra's reputation for being a heartless bitch ( and I mean that in the way as in 'the one with all the power' ) was well known in the underground society. Goten gulped, I'm dead, he thought looking up at Bra. 

Goten knew he should have been about ten thousand times more scared then he actually was but he just wasn't. She's so, so, thought Goten trying to come up with a word to describe her, beautiful, he finally finished with the shocked realization that Bra was, indeed beautiful beyond words. 

And pissed. 

Glaring down at the insignificant bug that had walked into her Bra removed her hand from her nose, no blood on the glove, i guess he can live. For now, she thought. Making little shooing motions with her hands Bra smirked, "You're lucky I didn't bleed, now run along you disgusting rodent." 

Still staring at Bra, Goten snapped out of it and could feel his face getting red, without saying a thing he stepped out of the way and let Bra pass. Rodent huh? I'll just see if those rumors are true about you, princess. Lowering his power level (what he had of one) to almost zero Goten followed Bra down the street. 

* * *

Pan ran as fast as she could across a rooftop and stopped at the edge, turning to look behind her she saw the guards that had been chasing her earlier getting closer. Looking back in front of her Pan plugged her nose like she would if she were diving and launched herself off the roof. 

Three stories, nothing had the microchip not inhibited her power but pretty dang high for some one with the resistance of a normal human her age. Luckily there were trees. Pan covered her head as she fell through the branches and snagged her clothes on them. She didn't care though, every branch she hit decreased her velocity. At this rate maybe she wouldn't end up a bloody smear on the concrete. 

Every bone in her body shook as she landed on the concrete, surprisingly on her feet. Suddenly a pain ran up her entire leg and she almost fell down. Aww man, I know I twisted something, she thought as the guards looked over the roofs edge. "You won't get away so easily!" 

Forcing herself to her feet she managed a high pitched response, "You think that was easy? You try it!" 

The guards complied and sprang one bye one off the roof. Should have kept my mouth shut, she thought as she forced her legs to move in the opposite direction. Fast. 

Pan ran through the trash on the streets and looked desperately for a hiding place, turning a corner she came to a dead end. She turned to go back but froze when she heard the guards closing in. 

* * *

Trunks looked up when he heard a light panting and the sound of feet running, he smirked, a thing that made him look very much like Vegeta. From the sound of the persons breathing and the heaviness of their footsteps he could tell it was a girl. Licking his lips he thought, What's she running from? Certainly not me. Although she will be shortly. Trunks had this little game where he would chase the humans down and kill them after scaring the crap out of them. 

Flying atop one of the buildings on either side of the alley he spotted the girl, she was slight, skinny, dirty, and had a mop of dark hair that obscured her features. She seemed to be hiding from something, Trunks looked to the opening of the alley when a group of guards turned the corner. 

"Come here kiddy, kiddy, kiddy." said one, "We won't hurt you, we just want to know whether or not you'll scream if we kill you." 

Trunks watched in surprise as the comment seemed to give the girl strength instead of fear. Her wide eyes narrowed almost to slits and her brow wrinkled in anger, "If I didn't have this stupid chip implanted in my body I'd waste no time and send you all to hell where you belong, but I can't do that can I? Go ahead kill me like one of you killed my parents, like Vegeta killed my grandfather! Go ahead! Do it!" she yelled beginning to cry, "I have nothing left! Death is a welcome end!" she clenched her fists and attacked the nearest guard with a vengeance, clipping him right in the jaw. After hitting the guard exhaustion overtook her and she fell to her hands and knees. 

The guard looked surprised and then a wave of shear fury swept over his face. Drawing back his fist he began to gather energy to blast the impertinent girl who had just slugged him. He never got the chance though because a high powered Ki blast came out of nowhere killing him instantly. The fallen guards buddies looked around in confusion, confusion that only lasted until they too met the same demise. 

Pan looked to her left and gasped, the gory sight of the headless guard was almost to much to bear. Is that what mom and dad looked like when they died? I think I'm gonna be sick, she thought slowly getting to her feet. She was about to exit the alley when there was a blur in front of her and suddenly Trunks was there blocking her path. 

Trunks gazed down at the girl whose life he had just saved, "What no thank you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. 

Speechless, Pan felt her eyes widen, the prince just saved my life, she thought nearly fainting from fear. Managing a small smile Pan squeaked, "Thank you." she then tried to go around him but he stuck out his arm and blocked her way. 

"Going somewhere?" he asked picking her up and setting her down in front of him. Frowning because he couldn't see the girls face, he brushed a lock of hair out of her face, she flinched away and squeezed her eyes shut. He smirked, good, she knows what I'm capable of doing, he thought. 

"N-n-no." she stammered, stubbornly not looking at him. 

Trunks looked at Pan's face, it was grimy and covered in dirt but he could see that she was actually very pretty under it all. He mentally kicked himself, what am I thinking? He corrected his train of thought and came up with a new game. He smiled, "I'll give you a 5 minute head start and if I catch you you die. Got it?" 

Shivering with fright Pan nodded and ran down the alley, adrenaline giving her the energy she needed to do it. Tripping over the debris in the streets Pan searched for a hiding place. Five minutes later she realized she had gone no further then a few blocks, he's gonna catch me if I don't hurry up, she thought as she spied another alley that looked promising. Pan turned the corner and smacked into someone in armor. Looking up Pan closed her eyes and looked away. It was Trunks. And she was dead. She was sure of it. 

"Gotcha." he chuckled thinking of ways to torture her to death. Then he looked at the girls small body shivering from the cold and decided to for once be humane and do a mercy killing. Trunks raised his hand and prepared to break Pan's neck, swift and painless. 

Trunks froze, he seemed to be connected to this girl in some way, he could feel her pain, fear, and what felt like the sorrow of losing something very important and he hesitated. He shook his head to clear it and tried again, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked down at Pan whom he still thought of as merely girl, why can't I kill her? So she's helpless, sad, and a girl, that's never stopped me before. 

Risking a glance up at Trunks Pan saw what couldn't possibly be on a cold blooded killers face, compassion, feeling, and something else. Could it be honor? Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding Pan studied his face, but try she might she couldn't read it. Grimacing from fear and disgust Pan looked down and waited for her end. Surprisingly, it never came. 

What's wrong with me, he felt like screaming, but as a warrior he kept himself composed and came to a solution. Letting out a long sigh Trunks lifted a hand and tapped Pan on the top of her head. Just enough to render her unconscious. Silently tucking Pan under his arm Trunks blasted off for CC all the while wondering what was wrong with him. Maybe mom can explain why I can't kill this no account excuse for a girl, he thought as the floor to ceiling windows of the lab came into view. 

* * *

"Eek!" Bulma yelped as the back window of her lab blew in and a tall figure landed in the pile of shattered glass. Breathing a sigh of relief when she realized it was Trunks Bulma went into mother mode. 

"Trunks! What do you think you're doing just coming in and breaking all my windows like that?!" she scolded her son. Saiyan warrior that is helping take over Earth or not, you do not mess with Bulma. 

Trunks inwardly gulped and outwardly scowled at his mother, "It was only one window and I couldn't go through the whole house carrying this!" he said dropping a still form on the labs floor. 

Still glaring at her son Bulma looked at the bundle Trunks had dropped a moment ago, "Kami! What did you do to her? She looks terrible!" cried Bulma rushing to the girls side to check her vitals. 

"She was like that when I found her. I saved her from getting blasted by a guard for who knows what reason. Then I told her she had five minutes to get away before I killed her, any ways, when I did catch her I couldn't kill her. That's why I even bothered coming here, I need to know why the hell I couldn't kill her!" 

Clicking her tongue Bulma flipped the young girl over onto her back, brushing her hair out of her face Bulma got the shock of her life, "Chi-Chi?" she asked in wonder, she looks so much like her, thought Bulma. "No." she answered her own question, Chi-Chi was dead, she'd seen her executed with her own eyes. But then who was this girl? 

"Mother?!" growled Trunks, he did not like waiting for answers. 

"I don't know why you couldn't kill her. That doesn't seem like to much of a problem to me. I'd be much happier if you didn't go around killing everyone like a crazed loony." snapped Bulma. 

"I'm not a crazed loony! I'm just doing what needs to be done! Killing off those rebels will bring peace to this planet!" he yelled, then he decided to change the subject, "So what are you gonna do with her?" 

"I'm going to take care of her." 

"Why do you want to take care of her? She's just some girl I found on the streets." 

"I feel obligated since you brought her here. I'm going to take care of her and you are going to leave so I can get her cleaned up. Then when I call you, you are going to come back down here and show her around because she's going to be staying with us for quite a while." said Bulma in her Im your mother so do as I say tone. 

Trunks glared and stalked out the door.   


* * *

Bra stomped along the city streets, still pissed that Trunks had killed Gohan and Videl without asking her to share in the fun. He thinks he's in charge just because he's the first heir to daddies throne! Humph! 

Man how can someone so pretty be so mean? Thought Goten as he dodged from tree to trash can in hopes to avoid detection. 

So engrossed in her own thoughts Bra didn't even see a cirtian old man she bumped into on the street. "Watch it baldy!" she hissed as he tried to push past her. 

"Oh I'm sorry," said the old man who seemed to be staring at the royal emblem on Bra's chest plate. "I uh, got distracted." he added waving a magazine around in the air. 

Seeing with her saiyan sight that the magazine was a porn magazine Bra quickly brought her hands up to cover her chest and turned slightly to the side. Glaring at the old geezer Bra decided to kill him. He shouldn't look at any girl that way, much less me! 

Goten stared openmouthed, doesn't Master Roshi know who she is? What a dope! Sensing that the saiyan princess was not in the best of moods Goten hoped he wouldn't have to try and save the old pervert. 

Raising her hand high over her head Bra began to gather energy for a small Ki blast to send Master Roshi to wherever perverts go. 

Sighing Goten leaped out of his hiding place and grabbed Bra's wrist. Most likely the dumbest thing he'd ever done in his life. 

"Let go!" snarled Bra watching over 'the man who'd just grabbed her wrist's' shoulder as the old guy scampered off down the street. 

As soon as Goten was sure Master Roshi was safe he released Bra's wrist only to be grabbed by the front of his T-shirt. "Ahh!" he yelped as Bra slammed him against a wall. 

"You let him get away! That pervert was looking at my chest and you let him get away! I should kill you for that!" she growled getting right up in his face. 

"Yes you could kill me for this but what good will it do you? Hang yet another sin over your head? Get blood on your gloves?" he managed to sputter out before Bra losened her grip just enough for him to speak clearly. 

Bra stared at Goten, for the first time in her 17 years she was speechless. Narrowing her eye's she motioned for him to continue. 

"I've wondered for a long time how you people can just kill without remorse. Kill for no reason. Tell me Princess, when was the last time you let your heart decide?" he was preaching to her now. He didn't know what good it would do but what the hey. 

Bra blinked, she didn't know the answer to that question. She'd always thought she'd done it because it was what was right. She'd grown up in the war for Earth, she'd never had a chance to really question her beliefs. She hated to admit it but the guy was right. 

Goten closed his eyes and waited for the slap or punch for what he had just told her. Only it never came. Cracking his eye open just a bit Goten looked at the saiyan princess. 

She was still easily holding him in the air against a wall but her face had changed. It no longer was frozen in a scowl, it was more relaxed, and her eyes seemed to have a light in them that had never been there before. She was changed. 

Slowly her grip on Goten's throat loosened and she set him down on the dusty ground carefully as if he would break if she weren't careful with him. Turning so she could see the desolate countryside that she and her brother had spent their lives ravaging she started thinking about what they'd done. 

I did this. Some of it anyway, killed mothers, fathers, siblings, even whole families! Bra didn't know how to express how she felt, she'd never felt this way before. She was finally thinking with her heart. 

Goten gasped when Bra turned to face him once again. Could she be? Is she? Crying? Instinctively caring for even his enemies like his father, Goten went to Bra and gave her a hug. He could feel Bra tense slightly when he did so then relax. I bet she's never had a hug from anyone ever before, thought Goten as he released her and looked at her from arms length. 

Bra looked at the young man who had only moments ago changed her life and sniffled, she'd never cried before. Other then when she was a baby that is. "Thank you." she told him and gave him a small smile. She didn't have to say what for. As far as she was concerned Goten had just saved her soul. From now on she would try and make amends for what she had done to this planet. 

"Your welcome." he said shyly, "So your names Bra right? I've been so busy running from you I don't even know your name." 

Nodding she answered him, "Yeah, who are you?" she asked looking at him. 

"Goten. Son Goten." 

Bra gasped and looked right at him, "You're Son Goku's second son aren't you? Oh I'm so sorry about what happened this morning!" she blurted out before she could think. 

"This morning? What about it?" he said slowly hoping this didn't have to do with what he thought it did. 

Taking a deep breath Bra said, "My brother killed your brother and sister in law."   


* * *

Sigh, thought Bulma. It's a pity more people didn't think of this. Absorbed in her thoughts Bulma continued to work on her project. Or projects. About a year or so ago she had found some old prints for robots down in the basement her father had come up with. All she had to do was follow them exactly. Then add some of her own adjustments to them and they'd be perfect. 

Pouring some chemicals into the same vile Bulma looked over at the young girl laying on a cot. She sure looks like Chi-Chi, thought Bulma as she put the DNA sample under the microscope. Digging in a shoe box Bulma pulled out a slide with some very special DNA on it. After diagramming the girls DNA Bulma slid the slide under the scope as well. 

Well, well, well, thought Bulma her lips breaking into a grin. It seems we have a little saiyan fighting with the freedom fighters. And Goku's granddaughter no less. I wonder, she must have one of those stupid chips I invented in her somewhere. Else she would have made Trunks kill her before being brought here. 

Grabbing her chip scanner Bulma ran it over Pans body until it let out a low beeping. Ah-hah! she thought marking the spot with a marker. Bulma then gave Pan a painkiller/anesthesia and went to get her tools. Coming back a few moments later Bulma began her work extracting the chip. 

* * * * 

Pan woke up half an hour later to find herself in a strange sterile looking room. Tumbling off the cot in surprise Pan looked around and saw cabinets, a woman with blue hair, computers... wait! A woman with blue hair? Bulma. 

Without knowing what she was doing Pan streaked across the room and wrapped her hands around Bulma's throat snarling, "You bitch!" was all she got out before she started crying, "You abandoned us! You carried that monsters children! Why?!" she screamed. 

Bulma motioned wildly for her to quiet down, but there was no stopping Pan when she got like this. "Why?" she cried again. "Why!" she yelled shaking Bulma slightly. Left with no other choice Bulma hit the alert button on her wrist watch. 

Pan growled when two guards tried to pull her off of Bulma, normally they'd have succeeded immediately but since Bulma had removed her power inhibitor she was more then a match for them. Not realizing the damage she could inflict she let go of Bulma and swung at one of the guards. She froze after she hit him staring at the head embedded in the wall 15 feet away. 

Her momentary confusion allowed Bulma to get a sedative and inject it into Pan's arm before Pan could react. "No!" she screamed in frustration as the drug put her under. The fast acting drug was taking effect as Pan slowly closed her eyes and went limp in the second guards grip. 

Panting hard Bulma looked at the guard, "Put her back on the cot and leave." the guard complied immediately and left as ordered. Bulma smirked, being a saiyans mate wasn't all bad. Instant respect. 

Sitting a chair at the bedside Bulma talked to Pan's dozing form, "I don't know if you can still hear me. I removed the chip from your body that's been inhibiting your powers. I also want to answer your question. I didn't betray the freedom fighters, and I never will. I've got some blue prints for cyborgs, you know robots. I need your help though. I need some of your blood to use in my project. I'm creating artificial saiyans. " 

Pan heard the words but barley believed them, if it weren't for Bulma having removed the chip Pan wouldn't have believed her at all. Mumbling something incoherent Pan dozed off. 

* * *

Goten raised his tear streaked face to look at Bra, "Trunks killed them?" 

Nodding sadly Bra looked away. 

Putting his face in his hands Goten started crying again. Suddenly he felt a familiar power from inside CC sky rocket from almost 0 to 1000 in a few seconds flat! "Pan!" he yelled shooting up from his sitting position. Without so much as a good bye Goten took off for CC on foot. 

Stunned that her new and only friend had been able to feel the rise in Ki Bra powered up and flew low over Goten, "Need a ride?" she said as she scooped him up with no trouble at all in her arms. 

Flying at top speed to CC took less then a minute and Bra ran though the halls of CC to her mothers lab. Running in the lab just in time to hear her mother finish speaking Bra dropped Goten from what she'd heard her mother say. "You're making saiyan cyborgs?" she asked incredulously, walking up to her mother. 

"Bra!" exclaimed Bulma throwing a sheet over some objects on a table and stuffing the blueprints in a drawer. 

"Pan!" cried Goten when he saw his niece lying on the cot, "Bulma is she okay?" he unlike most still trusted Bulma at least a little. He knew Bulma wouldn't know him, she'd left the year before he was born. 

Bulma looked from Bra to Goten, she had no idea who he was or why Bra had brought him here but she wasn't about to trust them. 

Answering Goten's question Bulma gestured to the girl she supposed was named Pan, "She's fine, just under anesthesia. Who are you?" 

Goten looked at Bulma, "I'm her uncle, why did you put her under anesthesia?" he asked narrowing his eyes. He still didn't totally trust Bulma. 

Sighing Bulma looked at Goten and said, "I won't answer till you tell me why Bra brought you here." 

Finally understanding Bulma's wariness Goten laughed, "I've reformed your daughter, she wants to help the FF's now. She brought me here because I felt Pan's Ki fluctuate." 

Letting out a sigh of relief Bulma looked at Bra and Goten, "That's good news! The reason Pan's Ki went up so high was because I removed her chip and she didn't realize I was on her side when she woke up so she attacked me. That's why she's back under anesthesia." 

Goten nodded, "So that's why her Ki went up so drastically." he said looking at his niece with wonder, "It's so high. You'd think after 17 years of not being able to use Ki attacks she'd be weaker then that." 

Bra frowned and poked her mother lightly in the ribs, "You didn't answer me." 

Extending her hand to help Goten up Bulma sighed, "Yes Bra I'm making saiyan cyborgs. I've been working on them for quite some time now, I just need some saiyan DNA to give them the nessicary power needed to defeat Vegeta. Ahh!" she yelped as she fell to the floor. Goten may have been weakened by the chip but a saiyan is a saiyan, and saiyan are not light. 

"Sorry." said Goten, sheepishly scratching his head. 

"It's okay, you have no idea how often that happened around here when Bra and Trunks were little. They may be elite saiyan warriors but they still came crying to mommy when they got hurt!" laughed Bulma holding up the V sign and winking. 

"Did not!" said Bra quickly as she folded her arms across her chest, "Or at least I didn't. Trunks did it all the time." she added looking away with great dignity. 

"Oh yes you did, don't lie!" argued Bulma, giving her daughter her first hug since she was 7, that was when Bra wouldn't let her do it anymore. 

"Mom!" whined Bra putting a hand over her face as it turned bright red. 

Still under the anesthesia Pan lay on the cot and listened in on the conversation. Defeat Vegeta? Then Bulma hadn't deserted them after all! They had a real chance to beat the bloody baka now! The cyborgs could attack CC from inside while Bra would keep her brother busy and the freedom fighters would attack from outside! Perfect! 

Fighting her way up out of the fog surrounding her mind Pan opened her eyes and struggled to sit up. She succeeded in falling off the cot and scaring the other three people in the room half to death. 

"Pan!" scolded Bulma, "You shouldn't be pushing your limits! You might hurt yourself, and you being Chi-Chi's granddaughter she'd never forgive me if something happened to you! On second thought maybe that's why your already up and around. Your grandma never could sit still for more then a few minutes!" she ranted on and on while she helped Pan back onto the cot. "Now stay there!" she commanded. 

Covering her mouth with a hand to keep from laughing Bra began shaking with surpressed laughter. Here was her mother telling some one else's kid what to do. That was Bulma for you, always taking charge. 

Still half in the fog Pan looked Bulma sort of in the eye and asked, "How did you know who my gramma was?" 

"You looked so much like Chi-Chi I just had to do a DNA check. I also found out something very interesting, you are part saiyan did you know that? Your Grampa Goku was a full saiyan and your dad was a half saiyan." 

Eyes ablaze Pan jumped off the cot and fell down immediately, at the moment her legs were like jelly, "I am not a saiyan! I'll never be one! They're evil! Have you seen what they've done to this planet?" she yelled at Bulma while pointing her finger out the window to the mostly demolished city. 

Goten was confused, if Bulma did a DNA check then what she'd said about Pan being a saiyan was true. If so then, so am I. Why didn't Gohan tell us? Goten's thought ran wild until he felt an already powerful Ki escalate to an almost unimaginable level. 

Looking over to Bra for an explanation Goten got the urge to go jump out the window. Bra was ridged and had her fists clenched and her jaw was working, "Shut up!" screamed Bra, her eyes were almost literally ablaze with fire. 

When Pan didn't comply within a two second time span Bra began screaming at the top of her lungs, "I said shut up! I know what we did was evil! Ok? I'm going to try to change but how can I do that if you don't give me a chance?!" at the word chance Bra's voice cracked and her eyes started to fill, "Goten gave me a chance, why can't you?" slowly her fists unclenched and everything she had ever learned about composure, pride, and being a warrior went straight out the door. Sinking to the floor Bra began to cry. ( Good thing the walls are sound proof ) 

Pan had frozen the second time Bra had yelled, in her hazy fogged mind she hadn't even acknowledged the saiyan princess until now. She couldn't believe it. That bitch, that monster? Crying? It didn't make any sense! 

Blinking a few times to clear her vision Pan looked again. No, she hadn't been mistaken, Bra was in fact crying. 

Slapping herself across the face Bra tried to stop crying, this was utter humiliation. Showing weakness in front of anyone was worse then death for a warrior. 

Suddenly Pan couldn't stand it anymore, "What do you expect to gain by crying? Pity? Well don't waste your time! I hate you!" she screamed at the sobbing saiyan princess. 

Slowly the tears receded and she pulled herself together, in a much calmer voice Bra made a solemn vow, "I know you hate me Pan and I respect your feelings, at the moment I hate myself too. I've taken many lives and from now on I'll never take another one. I will try and make my wrongs right. Im not asking for you to forgive me but I hope we can live on good terms from now on. Also I'm sorry." she stated looking at the floor. 

Looking at the floor Pan said nothing for a few moments while she thought things over. Bra really seems to be telling the truth, she thought, and she did say she was sorry. Turning the facts around in her head Pan looked as if she had fallen asleep with her eyes open, finally she lifted her face and looked Bra in the eye, "I forgive you." 

Jaw fallen open with shock Bra looked at Pan incredulously, "Why? Why did you forgive me? I've done nothing to deserve it." 

Looking at the floor at Bra's feet Pan thought again, "I guess I never really hated you personally, only the things you did. Now I realize you only did it because you thought it was right and it was the only thing you ever knew." 

Filled to capacity with joy Bra almost tackled Pan trying to hug her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said over and over again, she had expected Pan to hate her guts forever and ever. 

Stiffly Pan returned the hug, "Your welcome and I'm sorry about what I said that saiyans are all evil." when they let go of each other Pan gave Bra a small smile which Bra returned. 

Near tears of happiness Bulma clasped her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. Everything was falling into place just perfectly. 

* * *

Slamming the door to his bedroom Trunks threw off his armor, kicked off his boots and all but shredded his battle suit trying to get it off, "Damn thing! It has to be made of spandex, do the makers of this stupid material know how many wedgies I get from it?" he muttered as he grabbed a towel and yanked his gloves off. Turning the water on hot Trunks slung his towel on the counter and stepped under the steaming tap. 

Closing his eye's and tilting his head back Trunks let the scalding water run over his face and down the rest of his well muscled body. Shaking his head to get the water out of his eyes Trunks grabbed the shampoo and soaped up his hair, "Ahh," he sighed as he slowly massaged his scalp, "That feels good. Especially after running around those grubby downtown streets." letting the spray of water handle the job of washing the soap out of his hair, Trunks put some more soap in his hand and began carefully washing his tail. 

While he rubbed his tail Trunks's thoughts turned to Pan. Why, couldn't I kill her? She's no different then any other girl! Frustrated he slammed a fist into the wall unfortunately for him he was still holding his tail at the time. "Ahhh!" he yelped, cursing himself for being so stupid. 

Trunks stood and dawdled in the shower for awhile longer while he thought about the girl he'd saved earlier that day. Damn, he thought, why does every thought turn to her? She was pretty, he thought, maybe it's hormones..... Nah. 

Stepping out of the shower Trunks decided he'd go see her later and try to figure out what his problem with her was. Toweling himself off and paying special attention to his tail Trunks walked into his room and pulled out a clean battle suite. Just as he finished putting on his boots and gloves his stomach growled. "Ah I'll go see the girl later." he mumbled heading towards the kitchen. 

* * *

"Go on you two, I don't live in the biggest place on Earth for nothing. Both of you have your own bedrooms and bathrooms. I can get you both some new clothes. I deliberately put your bedrooms upstairs where Vegeta never goes so don't worry about running into him." said Bulma as she shooed Pan and Goten off to their rooms. 

They, or rather Bulma, had decided that they would stay in CC and help Bulma with her projects. "Bra I want you to go get them some battle suites. I think they'd blend in here best if they wore those." 

Bra nodded and hurried off to the storage rooms to grab some suites and armor. She had to admit, her mother was right. Ever since she could remember the humans that had sworn their allegiance to Vegeta had all worn battle armor. Kinda boring actually. No variety. 

Looking around at her new room Pan felt giddy with happiness, she had her own room and a clean one at that. Not to mention an actual bathroom. Living with the FF's had been unpleasant and dirty. They'd had bathrooms, though only ones in poor condition. 

Slipping out of her torn and dirty T-shirt and jeans Pan grabbed a towel and drew her bath. She'd never had a nice hot bath except for once which was an experience she couldn't even remember since she'd been 4 or so at the time. 

Closing her eyes Pan settled down on the warm water and sighed happily, this was ecstasy.   


* * *

Trunks opened the door to the room from which he felt a strange Ki in. The Ki was not only a strangers but it felt like it was beckoning him to come to it. He felt as if he already knew the person it belonged to very well. Or at least, as if he should know the person. 

Frowning as his stomach grumbled, he hadn't even made it to the refrigerator before this strange feeling had possessed him to find the owner of this Ki. Now he was starving! He let out a low growl as his eyes locked onto the bathroom door which was open a few inches. 

Pan opened her eyes as a cold draft washed over her, assuming it was Bra with those new clothes Pan paid it no mind. Cracking her eyes open Pan sat up so fast some of the water spilled out of the tub, then thinking better of it she sank back under the now grayish colored water. Trunks was standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" she squeaked trying to somehow get further under the water. 

Saying nothing Trunks backed out of the room and shut the door. She couldn't be absolutely sure but Pan thought she saw him blushing. 

( *J-chan grins* even in a totally different world our little Trunks still blushes oh so easily! *begins to laugh evily and sips a nice cold Coca Cola* ) 

Suddenly not so excited about staying in the now lukewarm water Pan quickly washed her hair and the rest of her body, got out and wrapped the towel around herself. After drying herself off Pan stepped out into her room, looking over at the bed for the clothes Bulma said would be brought up Pan eeped and darted back into the bathroom. 

Peeking out through the crack Pan glared at the bed, or rather who was on it. "Get out of here! Why are you in my room anyway?" she yelled at Trunks who was sprawled out on the bed like he owned it. 

Propping himself up on his elbows Trunks looked at her and frowned, this stupid girl had no idea what damage he could inflict on her. ( J-chan thinks about what she just typed. Ewwwww that sounds kinda perverted. ) Letting out a growl of sorts he said, "I'm here because I need to talk to you. I was going to kill you earlier but it seems for some reason I couldn't do it and I think you might know why. As for my leaving, I'll leave when I get my answer." 

Pan wrapped her towel around herself more tightly, "I don't know why you didn't kill me. Maybe its because you have a conscience. Or maybe by some miracle you have a heart!" she snapped, she didn't care if he hurt her now. Most likely he'd have to deal with Bra if he did. Or worse, Bulma. 

Glaring at the girl through the crack in the door Trunks thought a moment, he'd known the girl was pretty under all that dirt, but now she was just plain beautiful. Almost as pretty as his sister. He growled again, "I don't have either of those things! Although I do have a pretty nasty temper!" 

Pan gulped and mustered her courage, nothing was going to happen. "I think you do. I think you realized killing is wrong and that's why you couldn't do it!" she yelped as Trunks sprung off the bed and flung the bathroom door open. 

Gripping Pan's wrist so hard the bones ground together Trunks hissed, "I do not!" with that Trunks let go of Pan and stormed out of the room still without his answer. 

"Do too!" yelled Pan at his retreating back before slamming the door so hard it bounced back and hit her in the nose. "Oww!" she cried clamping a hand over her now bloody nose. "Dang, I've gotta learn how to control my power!" she scolded herself shutting the door a little less forcefully. 

* * *

"Okay, Goten I want you to lie completely still while I run this over your body." said Bulma as she pulled out a strange looking machine from a drawer. 

"What are you going to do?" he asked eyeing the thingamabob. 

"I'm going to locate your power inhibitor and remove it." answered Bulma matter of factly. 

"Ohh." drawled Goten, "I should have known that. After all I do this everyday. You know have a thingy that looks like a gun run over your body, it's an everyday thing." 

Smacking him on the leg Bulma ran the device over his body until it began to beep persistently over a spot in his right arm. "Bingo!" cheered Bulma marking the spot with marker so she didn't cut in the wrong area. "Goten I'm gonna give you a shot and you are gonna sit still and let me do this." 

"Don't worry, I'm not afraid of needles." said Goten with a sigh, everyone that knew his father always assumed he hated needles just like his dad. 

"Oh all right. Goku was so afraid of needles it took Krillen, Yamcha, and most of the other guys in the gang to hold him down." her voice cracking a bit because they'd all been killed before the war had even started. 

There were still dragon balls however because Dende had been elected Kami by the "higher forces" and made his own dragon balls. Piccolo and Kami had not been revived though because the balls had been hidden somewhere that no one could ever find them unless told the location. They had been hidden for the obvious reason, because Vegeta wants immortality. 

Goten barley noticed as the needle went under his skin, the drug soon took affect and he couldn't feel his right arm anymore. 

Picking up her scalpel Bulma began the operation. 

Watching while Bulma worked on removing the chip Goten thought about Bra, I wonder if she likes me? He thought, wondering if he had a chance with the saiyan princess. 

Goten winced as Bulma yanked out the chip and laid it on the tabled beside him, "Little thing can sure cause a big problem. Wish I never thought of it." said Bulma as she stitched up Goten's arm. 

"It's not your fault, you only invented it. Vegeta's the one who ordered everyone has to have one." muttered Goten. 

Bulma's face fell a bit when he said that. She really did love Vegeta and she knew he loved her. It wasn't his fault he was a misguided fool. She was sure if her cyborgs did their task right that he would see things in a new light. 

"There! All done!" chirped Bulma with false cheer as she patted Goten's arm. 

"Thanks." he said standing and straightening his battle armor Bulma had just gotten for him. "Now I think I'll go and see if I fit in." he added as he headed out the door. 

The initial plan was to have Pan and Goten on the inside of CC along with the cyborgs so they could take Vegeta's guards by surprise. Then Bra would go and rally the FF's. They had already been informed of Bra's change of heart. They'd been ecstatic about it. 

Sighing happily Bulma looked at one of the three still forms that lay on tables around the room, when she put the saiyan DNA she had collected into their systems they'd be even more powerful then Vegeta and would easily overthrow him. After that the FF's could restore Earth to the way it had looked before Vegeta came to power. It was a perfect plan. In fact, it was almost too perfect. 

* * *

"Here Pan put these on. They're expandable so one size fits everyone." said Bra coming into Pan's bedroom with a few sets of spare suites she had gotten for her. 

"Thanks." chirped Pan trying on one of them for size. The dark blue suite emphasized all her curves and was sort of uncomfortable after 17 years of wearing lose fitting T-shirts and jeans. Sliding the armor over her head Pan looked at herself in the mirror. The battle suite fit her just right and even without the boots and gloves it looked pretty cool. 

Tugging on the boots and gloves Pan tested out how well she could move, the boots seemed to give her more spring in her step and the armor was light and and easy to move around in. 

Hearing a beep Bra turned on her scouter and nodded her head while Bulma gave her instructions on what she was supposed to do with Pan. It had been less then two hours since she had stormed out of CC pissed she hadn't been able to kill Gohan and Videl. Now she was helping her mother create three artificial saiyans that would overthrow her father within the week. 

"Come on Pan, mom wants us in her lab pronto." she said turning her scouter off and jerking her thumb over her shoulder. 

Nodding, Pan jumped up and followed Bra out the door. "Do you know anything about who killed my mom and dad?" she asked, suddenly remembering why she had come here in the first place. 

It took all of Bra's training and control to conceal that she did know who had done it, "No I didn't even know your parents were dead. Who are they?" she lied. Goten had told her not to tell Pan that Trunks had done it or else they'd have a big problem on their hands. Pan trying to maim and kill Trunks. 

"Son Gohan and Videl." sniffed Pan trying not to cry out of grief for her dead parents. 

"They were here this morning but I have no idea who killed them." she lied a second time. "We'll find out who did it. Now lets go see what mom wanted." she said trying to change the subject. 

Silently Pan nodded and stared off into space. 

* * *

Bulma looked up as Bra, Goten, and Pan walked into the lab, "Good you're here! I need you all to carry these guys through that door and place them in those pods." she said pointing at a door that hadn't been there before. 

"Hey, when did you get a secret laboratory?" asked Bra mimicking the voice of a cartoon she had liked when she was little. I think it was called Dexter's Laboratory..... 

"I've always had it. I built those pods in my free time. The cyborgs are going to go in there and when we seal the tanks they will fill with a special chemical that will put flesh on the steel parts and integrate the saiyan DNA into their blood stream. After a few days in there the saiya-borgs will look saiyan, be as strong as saiyan, but they won't eat anything! Ya gotta love it." 

The three young saiyans looked at Bulma and sweat dropped. "Hey keep your opinions to yourself!" muttered Goten. 

After moving the saiya-borgs into the tanks Bulma told Goten and Pan what the other people in uniform would expect them to act like and instructed them to stay out of sight as much as possible. Unnoticed by the saiyans Bulma pressed a button on a remote and continued the conversation. 

The momentary warning of heavy footsteps of somebody approaching were ignored until the lab door swung open and Trunks walked in, obviously annoyed with Bulma. "What did you page me for mom? I've got other places to be." 

Undeterred by her sons rudeness Bulma pointed at Trunks, "You are going to show her around CC." she said pointing at Pan. 

Goten's jaw dropped along with Pan's and Trunks's, Bra looked worried. "You want me to show her around? Why? I just dragged her in from the streets a few hours ago! What can she do that's so important that you're making **_me_** watch her?" whined Trunks, sounding very much like the 18 year old he looked even though he was 27. 

Bulma scowled, "Yes I want you to show her around, because you don't have anything better to do. It's not what she can already do, its what she will be able to do. You're going to teach her to fight." 

Looking flabbergasted Trunks thought he must have heard wrong, "Me? Teach this street kid to fight? She doesn't look strong enough to fight **_you_**, much less me." 

Her scowl deepening Bulma narrowed her eyes and the little Ki she had flared up, "Yes you! She already knows how to fight, you're just going to train her further! As for strength this kid knocked one of my best guards heads clean off about an hour ago!" she yelled pointing at the place in the wall where the guards head was still stuck in the wall. No one had had the stomach to go and pull it out of the wall just yet. 

Trunks looked at Pan disbelievingly and sneered, "Sure she did." 

All fear forgotten Pan charged Trunks and knocked him onto his back. Like any saiyan when her power was challenged she fought to prove herself. Straddling Trunks Pan fisted a hand in his battle suit and socked him across the face as hard as she could, which to Trunks was more like a love pat then an actual attack. 

Slightly shocked that Pan had been able to knock him over Trunks regained his composure and let her hit him a bit more before powering up. He grabbed her arms just hard enough to hold her still and flipped them over so he was the one pinning her to the floor of the lab. "Pretty good." he acknowledged when he finally let her up. 

Still not satisfied she'd hurt him as much as possible Pan darted forward and tried to slug him again, he easily sidestepped her attack. As she went sailing past she grabbed the first thing she could for balance. Unfortunately for Trunks it was his tail. 

"Ahhh!" he yelped as she landed on the floor clutching the appendage in her hands. Looking up at Trunks whose face was twisted in pain, Pan figured out what had happened and began squeezing it harder. She watched with pleasure as his face contorted in all kinds of funny looking faces. 

"How's that for an attack princie?" she taunted while squeezing his tail with one hand and petting the tip of it with the other one. 

"Ok! Let go!" he panted as he fell forward to one knee. The pain was exrutiating but the pleasure he was getting from the way she was petting his tail was almost worse. 

Smirking, Pan let go of Trunks's tail, soon regretting that she had, "Never do that again!" hissed Trunks getting hold of Pan's hair and pulling on it. Pan squeaked and shut her eyes and tried to block out the pain. 

Trunks gasped when a fist suddenly embedded in his gut. Staggering backwards a few steps he looked up to see Bra still with her fist where his stomach had been a few seconds ago standing as if in a pose. 

"Leave her alone Trunks." she hissed, her voice heavy with menace. 

Holding up his hands in defeat Trunks agreed to train Pan. "We start tomorrow at dawn." he told her as he left the room still holding his stomach and partially doubled over. 

Goten sighed and looked out the window, he hadn't said a word the entire time Trunks had been in there. It had taken all his willpower not to spill the beans about that morning. Pan wouldn't have been able to handle it. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure he could either. 

* * *

Pan moaned slightly as her bed shifted and rolled over to face the wall. Suddenly there was a draft and she curled up in a ball to keep herself warm. A few seconds later she was wide awake on the floor and staring into a pair of icy blue eyes. "Ahh!" she shrieked shooting up into a sitting position and nearly rendering the other person unconscious when she smacked into his forehead. 

"Ow!" whined Trunks rubbing his head and glaring at Pan through the eye that was still open. "Why aren't you ready yet? I said dawn!" 

Staring blankly at Trunks for a second Pan was about to say 'what?' when the events of yesterday came flooding back into her mind. First and foremost the fact her parents were dead. Overcome by tears Pan grabbed the closest thing she could ( which happened to be, Trunks ) and began to cry. 

Staring down stupidly at Pan Trunks didn't know what to do. He'd never had a female simply grab him and then start to cry into his shoulder before. He moved to shove Pan away but the same feeling that had stopped him from killing her washed over him again. Slowly, not wanting to scare her, Trunks brought first one hand then the other around Pan's small shoulders. 

Pan didn't know why she was leaning on Trunks for emotional support of all people but for some reason she didn't think it felt wrong or scary. It felt right. Burrowing further into his shoulder Pan continued to let her tears flow. Trunks didn't seem to mind. 

Still not knowing how to react to Pan's sudden tears Trunks sat dumbly on the floor and let her get his armor all soggy. 

Slowly Pan's tears receded and finally stopped altogether, looking up at Trunks Pan sniffled and quickly stood up, "Sorry." she muttered grabbing a suite and her armor and rushing into the bathroom. 

Trunks stared after her still stupefied, _females sure are strange,_ he thought as he waited for her to get ready so he could show her what real fighting was all about. 

* * *

Bra skipped happily down the hallway to Goten's room, her mother had told her all about her little plan. Sometimes her mother was so devious. She had made Trunks train Pan because she though it would be good for him. She was hoping he would have a change of heart like she had had yesterday. 

Opening the door to his room Bra stepped inside only to almost be blown back down the hallway by the force of the snores coming from Goten's mouth. Fighting her way to his bedside Bra leaned over his sleeping form, "Get up!" she chirped cheerily. 

Goten continued to snore. 

Frowning slightly Bra tapped him on the head and told him once more to get up. 

Goten snored louder. 

Bra's eyebrows forked downward and she began tickling him. 

Giving only a short laugh, Goten continued snoring. 

Giving up on figuring out how to wake the sleeping beauty Bra picked up the phone and called the FF. "How do I wake Goten up? I've tried everything!" she yelled into the phone so she could be heard above Goten's snoring. 

The person on the other end gibbered a response. 

"Really? Eggs?" she repeated what the other person had just told her. 

Instantly, almost before she had finished saying the word Goten sat up and opened his eyes, "Make mine sunny side up with toast!" he said before realizing that he'd been tricked. 

"Thanks." said Bra hanging up the phone. 

"Hey! There's no eggs here!" whined Goten. 

"Duh! I was just trying to get you to wake up!" replied Bra as she tossed Goten's clothes at him, "Here! Put these on!" she ordered. 

Goten looked at the clothes and then ran into his bathroom to put them on. 

Coming out a few minutes later Goten linked arms with Bra and she drug him down the hallway, "Wait!" he yelped, "Can't we have breakfast first?" 

* * *

Trunks stared at Pan across the kitchen table. He'd never seen a girl eat so much. Almost more then he had eaten for breakfast himself! 

Pan was totally ignoring the existence of Trunks as she stuffed the food into her mouth. She was sooo hungry! 

Looking up as Vegeta came into the kitchen Trunks nodded respectfully to his father and then went back to being fascinated by how much Pan was eating. 

Vegeta glanced at the girl sitting at the table with his son and then did a double take. 

There was a mountain of food in front of her and she was eating it faster then he'd ever eaten a meal in his life! The mountain was reduced to a mesa, then a bluff, a hill, a boulder and finally a normal persons meal. Soon that was gone too. 

Sniffing the air Vegeta looked at the girl, she smelled different from a human. He just couldn't place the smell because he hadn't had his morning cup of coffee yet. Shrugging Vegeta went back to finding any leftovers Pan had missed. 

_Finally, she's done! Now we can go,_ thought Trunks as he grabbed Pans hand and pulled her towards the gravity room. On their way out they passed Goten and Bra who were just getting to the kitchen. 

Looking at the mess the two had left on the table Bra slapped a hand over her face, "Trunks can just never clean up after himself can he?" she asked herself as she opened the fridge in hopes of finding enough food for both her and Goten. 

* * *

"Okay." said Trunks once they were in the gravity room, "I'm going to see how much gravity you can withstand before I try to train you." he explained as he began typing in the commands to the computer. 

Watching from her vantage point Pan felt the gravity go up a little and then felt it begin to pull insistently at her body until finally she collapsed on the floor of the gravity room. 

Trunks stopped raising the gravity the second he heard her body hit the floor, checking the G-force he smirked and turned to face Pan, "Pretty good for a human girl." he told her, "7 G's." 

Smiling a bit at her achievement Pan forced herself to a standing position, "So what next?" she asked. 

Ignoring her question Trunks fiddled with the gravity until it was at 5 G's, pathetically low for him. "This!" he cried slamming an elbow into her gut. It was a powered down blow but it was still enough to knock her down. 

Sighing Trunks lowered his power level some more, enough so that it was just a bit stronger then Pan's and attacked her again. 

This time Pan was able to block the attack and countered it with a swing to his face which he blocked easily and grabbed her arm. Bringing it around her Trunks grabbed her other arm and pinned them both behind her back. 

Pan struggled and then let out a growl, "Cheap shot." she muttered and then an idea came to her. Feeling around with her fingers Pan searched for the long furry tail that she knew was there somewhere. 

"Ah-ah-aahh!" taunted Trunks as he unwrapped his tail from his waist and waved it under her chin. 

Looking at the furry length dancing in the air before her Pan became angry that she'd been beaten so easily. It wasn't over yet! 

Pan began to thrash in his grip so wildly that he was forced to let go. Blindly he reached for her again but she stayed out of his reach. Attacking Trunks with everything she had Pan started the punching and kicking combo Goten had taught her yesterday. 

Trunks was barley able to dodge some of the swings she made and couldn't attack her or he'd leave himself open to attack. _Good,_ he thought, she's getting stronger already. Struggling to keep his power level down Trunks dodged a punch only to meet a kick head on in the forbidden zone. 

Gasping in pain Trunks fell to the floor, "Ouch." he gasped as Pan leaned over him with concern in her eyes. 

"Sorry!" she said apologetically trying to help him sit up. 

Narrowing his eyes Trunks grabbed Pan's forearms and shoved her to the ground, rendering her helpless. 

"Never let down your guard." he told her as he stood up and dusted himself off. 

* * *

Bulma checked the stats for the saiya-borgs and sighed in satisfaction, they would be ready sooner then she'd thought. From the looks of it by tomorrow morning. 

Pressing her nose up against the Plexiglas of one of the tanks Bulma looked in at her creation. It was the only male in the group and he had been made using the saiyan part of Goten's DNA. He looked nothing like Goten, but anyone who knew what a saiyan was could tell from a glance that he was all saiyan. On the outside at least. 

He was about 6 foot, broad shouldered and compact, he had a face shaped like an almond, had a sharp nose, evil looking eyes like everyone does when they go SS, and had hair that started out looking like Goku's at the top and continuing to spike out all the way down to his neck. Unlike most saiyans he had no widows peak and had two little spiky sprigs of hair that fell over his face. From what Bulma could see he had black hair and she supposed he has black eyes too. She had dubbed him Zaffory. 

Looking in the next tank over Bulma checked on her second creation, Raksha. She was made with Bra's DNA and only with the saiyan genes Bulma had extracted from it. Raksha was shorter then Zaffory but still pretty tall for a female saiyan. She had sharp features, her face if rounder would have been oval and her eyes were the sharp evil kind like Vegeta and Trunks's. Her nose was sharp and her mouth was already drawn into a perpetual frown. Her dark brown hair which was almost black was spiky and stood up and out all over. 

Peering into the las tank Bulma smiled, this one was her personal favorite, she didn't know why. Maybe it was because this one was smaller and less intimidating or maybe it was the face this one looked a tad more friendly then the other two. This one was also a female. She wasn't short but she wasn't as big as the others were. 

Her face was squared off when her jaw was clamped shut and her eyes were the usual evil looking ones. She had a sharp nose like most saiyans and had a shock of black hair that as usual for saiyans stuck out in all directions. Bulma looked at the charts that kept track of their power levels. This one was smaller and weaker then the other two. That hadn't been in the plan but hey, the more the merrier! Bulma had named her Tamika. Her name meant people, and naming her for the people seemed like the right thing to do. After all she had been created to fight for the people. 

Smirking at her genius Bulma turned out the light, left her laboratory, and went upstairs to bed. 

As soon as the lights were out... 

Tamika's eyes snapped open and suddenly the Plexiglas the had been holding the liquid inside the tank was simply gone. Not a shard left. She had blasted it clear off by just looking at it. 

Narrowing her eyes at her surroundings the saiya-borg decided that the place needed at little **_redecorating_**. Turning her gaze on Bulma's notebooks and note's on herself and her fellow saiya-borgs, she set them on fire without raising a hand or moving a finger. 

After a few moments of killing the lab Tamika looked at the other tanks which contained the other two **_saiyazounigen_**. Grinning madly Tamika walked over to them and plucked the glass off the front of the tanks and slapped her comrades awake. 

"Mmgg!" groaned Raksha when she felt Tamika's cold hand hitting her repeatedly. 

"Get up!" hissed Tamika, dropping Raksha on the floor while she went to wake Zaffory. 

Drowsily opening her eyes Raksha took a look at the demolished lab and stood up quickly. It looked as if there had been a battle here! And she'd missed it! Wrapping her tail around her waist Raksha went over to Tamika and looked at her friend that she'd never met. "So what are we supposed to do now that we're out of those stupid glass jars? 

Stopping for an instant in her slapping of Zaffory Tamika looked at her friend like she should have already known that answer, "Search your programing stupid!" she snapped going back to trying to wake Zaffory. He was dead to the world! 

Doing what she should have done already Raksha came upon her preprogrammed orders which were at the time incomplete. Their orders were: Find FF's and fight _ _ _ _ them to the death a_ _ n _ _ Vegeta. 

Bulma had programed in the orders: Find FF's and fight with them to the death against Vegeta. 

The saiyazounigen's programing had erased some of the important words and they had interpreted the orders like this: Find FF's and fight against them to the death along with Vegeta. 

Finally snapping awake Zaffory jumped out of his tank and looked around, "What happened here? Did I miss all the action?" he whined, kicking a shard of glass across the room. 

Tamika patted him on the shoulder, "Yes you did but pretty soon we'll get even more action. When we find the FF's base we'll destroy them all and then come after Vegeta!" 

* * *

Pan slipped into bed that night tired and dirty from the whole day sparring with Trunks. He had held back a lot of his power and had still given Pan a pretty heavy work out. She was beat. 

Sighing happily Pan thought about how much she had improved in just a few hours. They had started out at 5G's but by the end of the day had gone up to 15. She had no doubt now that she was part saiyan. A mere human couldn't have improved that much that quickly. 

As Pan drifted off to sleep a shadowy form watched her from the corner of her bedroom. _How could this mere human female be able to improve so much in a single day? Its almost as if she's a saiyan,_ he thought. 

Suddenly Trunks was thrown off his feet as a blast rocked the building, "What the hell?" he yelled as the floor bounced him into the air and onto Pan's bed which she had just recently been thrown off of. 

"What's going on?" shrieked Pan as another blast shook the walls of Capsule Corp. causing her to slide towards the bed once more. 

"I asked first!" came the muffled response from Trunks who was buried under the now over turned mattress on the floor. 

"Well I don't know!" she yelled grabbing her armor from the floor and slipping it on over the body suit she hadn't bothered to take off. 

"Neither do I!" growled Trunks as he threw the mattress off of himself and tried to get to the window without falling down. 

"Wait for me!" she yelped as a pillow bounced up and hit her in the butt on her way over. 

Trunks was already at the bottom before he realized Pan wasn't with him, looking up he saw the tiny speck that was Pan in the window. "What are you waiting for? Get down here!" he yelled. 

Pan shook her head, "You never taught me how to fly you idiot!" she yelled back at him. 

"Then jump!" he yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to better magnify the sound. 

Eyes widening she shook her head again, "It's to high! I'll never make it!" 

"Just do it!" he yelled in exasperation. 

Glaring down at the speck Trunks looked like on the ground Pan hauled herself up onto the ledge and muttered, "You asked for it wunderwear boy." closing her eyes Pan jumped off the window sill and tried not to scream as the ground loomed closer. When she was not more then ten feet from the ground Pan twisted so her feet would be under her when she landed. Hitting the ground, Pan fell over as the shock traveled up her legs, looking up at Trunks, who was looking down at her disdainfully, she gasped, "You could've caught me ya know!" 

Not saying a word Trunks picked her up and flew towards where most of the blasts that had been hitting CC were coming from. Since Pan couldn't fly it would be slow going to run there. It was only practical to carry her to the battle field as he flew. 

( Laughs:: Yeah right! ) 

* * * * 

Tamika and Raksha watched in boredom as Zaffory terrorized the FF's. So far he hadn't killed any. Only scared the crap out of them. 

"Hahahah!" roared Zaffory as he fired a blast close to an elderly woman, "So why can't we kill anyone yet?" he asked Tamika. 

Rolling her eyes Tamika puffed out a breath, "Because, the more commotion we make the faster the royal family will get here!" she explained as she tossed a glossy lock of hair behind her ear. 

Nodding he accepted the I-can't-kill-anybody-yet rule and went back to blasting craters in the dirt. 

"So how long do you think it'll take them to show up?" asked Raksha looking at Tamika with an amused expression. 

Holding up a hand Tamika counted down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Bingo." she said as a purple blur streaked to a halt and dropped Pan the 30 or so feet to the ground. 

"Hey!" came an indignant squawk from the ground after a large dust cloud had settled. 

Glaring at Trunks Tamika said, "I see you're not quite ready yet are you?" she said with a little half smirk. 

Growling deep in his throat Trunks hissed, "What do you mean, 'Not quite ready'?" 

The half smirk turning into a full one Tamika giggled, "Why, to fight us. Of course. That's why we're here." 

"I can take you on any day! By myself!" he crowed as he charged Tamika. 

Darting out of the way barely in time she chuckled, "I think you'd better wait for your sister!" she taunted, shaking a finger. 

Scowling Trunks began screaming as loud as he could as he powered up to his full potential. "I don't need any help to take you on. Especially from my little sister!" he shouted cuffing Tamika on the chin. 

Looking shocked that he'd been able to hit her Tamika's eyes narrowed, not a second later the arm on Trunks's body suit went up in flames. 

Eyes widening Trunks looked surprised and then angry as he beat out the flames that had begun to spread. 

Watching the whole thing from the ground Pan stomped her foot. There was no way she could help. She was just too weak. She didn't even know how to fly. Whirling when someone tapped her on the shoulder Pan faced the second saiyazounigen. "Who are you?" she demanded when she saw the other girl grin. 

"I'm Raksha. Better to ask what I am then who." 

"Ok then what are you?" 

"I am a saiyazounigen." she told Pan proudly as her tail waved back and forth as if to testify the truth. 

Pan stared at Raksha in disbelief, this is what Bulma wanted to create? Previously Pan had locked eyes with the saiya-borg but now Raksha's eyes had momentarily left hers. Using this to her advantage Pan shot forward only to be met with the hard Earth when Raksha got behind her and pushed her down. 

Suddenly Raksha was on the ground in a tangle of limbs and blue hair. 

Bra, thought Pan as she watched the rumble. 

Crap! Thought Raksha, I knew I should've kept better watch. Now I'm in deep shit, she thought as the one whose DNA she'd been created from clobbered her into the ground. 

"Pan!" shouted Goten, running to his niece, "Are you okay?" he asked. 

Nodding Pan kept watching the fight, it seemed Bra was getting the better of the saiyazounigen. Raksha was fighting like a tiger but never seemed to be strong or fast enough to counter Bra's blows. Glaring at the girl who had dared hurt her friend Bra raised her fist to deliver the final blow, only to be blasted in the face by Zaffory who had been unoccupied the whole time. 

Forfeiting their fights and lifting into the air the saiyazounigen laughed, "You runts still aren't ready!" called down Tamika. 

"We'll have a real fight when you learn the basics about fighting!" laughed Zaffory. 

"We'll be back!" crowed Raksha as she put a hand on the left side of her face which was swollen already. "That's a promise!" she hissed as she glowered down at them. 

Without even a farewell the three saiyazounigen blasted off into the night just as Vegeta showed up ready to fight. 

"Come back here!" screamed Trunks in rage as he watched the vapor trails from the saiyazounigen dwindle and finally disappear. 

"What happened?" demanded Vegeta as he touched down on the edge of the battle field paying little mind to the scattering freedom fighters. 

Pan got up enough courage to speak and cleared her throat, "The one Bra was fighting said they were something called saiyazounigen. Artificial saiyans." she said, trying to ignore the stares of all present. 

"They're strong. Well at least one of them is. The other two are pathetically weak." said Bra sitting on a log and resting her head on her fist. 

"Yeah but that one is damn fast." pointed out Goten. 

"The other ones not fast or strong but she has some really weird powers. She set my suit on fire with just a look." added Trunks, scowling as he remembered losing to Tamika. 

Vegeta turned this around in his head for a moment before coming up with a sketchy idea. "They all working together right? So maybe they use team work. The strongest one does the fighting the fastest one creates a diversion while the other one attacks from a distance with her mind powers." 

Snapping his fingers Goten shouted, "That's it!" 

"What's it?" wondered Pan aloud. 

"That's why they said we weren't ready to fight them yet! They work as a team while we work on our own. They have each other for back up while we only rely on ourselves!" 

Snapping to attention Trunks looked at Goten, "That's it! The little one said I should have waited for Bra to help me but I didn't." he admitted, "I thought I could take that puny little robot all by myself." 

Smirking Vegeta folded his arms across his chest, "So that settles it. you will all train together and learn to attack as a group. I can tell some of you are just plain not strong enough yet so get to work!" he snapped looking specifically at Pan and Goten. 

Cringing under Vegeta's glare Pan and Goten nodded respectfully ( Ha! ) and tried to hide behind Bra and Trunks. 

Vegeta powered up and blasted off for CC with Trunks and Bra close behind him. Bra looked behind her for a fraction of a second and screeched to a halt sticking an arm out to stop her brother. 

Down on the ground Goten and Bra both had their arms crossed and were each tapping a foot as if to say, 'Um heeellllllooo! You forgot something!' Looking up at Bra, Goten shook his finger, "The first thing you do tomorrow is teach us two how to fly!" 

* * *

  
"Okay so what do we do?" asked Goten once he and Pan were outside in there training suits. 

Bra managed not to smile and grabbed Goten's hand. Ignoring his protests she drug him to the top of a sheer mountain cliff beside CC. Shoving a lock of disobedient hair behind her ear Bra measured the distance the the ground with her eyes. 

"So now what?" he asked again. 

"Now this!" chirped Bra as she hopped behind him and gave him a quick shove. Not hard. Just enough to send him off the edge of the cliff. 

"BrA!!!!" he shrieked as he plummeted towards the ground. 

Zipping down the mountain she easily caught up with his descending body, "Fly!" she yelled at him over the wind that threatened to carry her words away. 

"I don't know how though!" he shrilled loudly enough to bust her sensitive eardrums. 

You've got less then 30 seconds to figure out how!" 

Looking at the rapidly growing ground Goten gulped, the fall might very well kill him. And even if it didn't it was going to hurt, a lot. Squeezing his eyes closed Goten screamed, "Ahhhhh!" suddenly the wind no longer raced by his ears and he no longer felt like he was falling. Cracking one eye open Goten looked around expecting to see his own body parts spread everywhere. Instead he saw blue skies and treetops for mile and miles. "Yippie!" he cheered turning in a slow circle to face Bra. "How come you didn't teach me this first? It's fun!" 

Smiling brightly at Goten Bra pointed down. 

Goten looked down and nearly fainted from embarrassment. He flown the second he'd fallen off the cliff. Only he'd flown down and barley stopped himself from crashing into a ledge. Wanting to go hide under a rock Goten flew down this time upright and sat under a tree. "Good luck Pan!" he called as he glowered at Trunks, The jerk had killed Gohan and Videl. Now he was teaching Pan how to fly. How ironic. 

Silently picking up Pan Trunks flew up a few miles until CC was no larger then an ant, grinning at Pan in an almost playful way Trunks gave a short laugh, "Ready?" he asked. 

Before she had a chance to respond Trunks dropped Pan from the dizzying height, "What the HELL? TRUNKS! You jerk! I wasn't ready yet!" she screamed as she clawed at the air trying desperately to find a handhold in thin air. 

Keeping pace with Pan's descending form Trunks folded his arms over his chest as they raced towards the ground, "Fly." he ordered her, dodging the hand that tried to grab him for something to hang onto. 

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? You didn't even tell me how it works!" she screamed as she shook a fist at him. 

"Just do it. It's not that hard." 

"That's easy for you to say!" she yelled as she risked a glance at the ground rushing up to splatter her all over it. 

Giving up the argument Trunks folded his arms and just looked at Pan. _Come on!_ He willed her silently, _You can do it!_ for some reason Trunks really did want Pan to fly, he even wished he could just tell her how to fly. Only it would have been to complicated to explain while they were speeding towards the ground at a few hundred miles an hour. 

Still falling toward Earth and gaining speed with every second Pan couldn't even scream she was so scared. _This is gonna hurt,_ her mind was saying seconds before something simply clicked into place in her mind. Kinda like someone had whispered in her ear the secret to flying. Almost effortlessly Pan speed up her decent towards the ground, _I'll just scare them a little bit,_ she thought. 

Trunks smirked as he watched Pan go faster, she's got it! _Good going,_ he thought. Letting himself have a bare half smile he watched Pan fly towards, the ground? _What the hell is she doing? She'll be killed at the speed she's going!_ Trunks picked up speed as he raced after Pan's rapidly descending form, he had to catch her! "Pan!!!" he yelled down at her, "What do you think you're doing?!" 

When she was only bare inches above the ground Pan controlled where she wanted to go and took a turn so sharp away from the ground it looked as if she had been flying upwards the whole time. 

Trunks jerked in surprise when Pan suddenly came flying straight up at him. Turning to the side he barley missed her body as it hurtled by him. "What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled up at her a second time after he'd turned himself back around so he was flying upwards. 

"Flying!" she called down to him happily. 

"You could have killed yourself!" he yelled. The mere thought of Trunks actually being worried about anybody but himself, much less herself, was enough to stop Pan in midair. Trunks over shot her again and lowered himself to where she was, grabbing Pan's shoulders Trunks gave her a slight shake, "You little idiot!" he screamed, "Don't you know some people would miss you if you died?" 

Pan simply looked shocked at Trunks's outburst. He would miss her? This information was enough to render Pan completely helpless for a while. In fact, she'd forgotten to fly. 

"Careful!" growled Trunks, snatching her out of the air before she could hurt herself. 

"Sorry..." she mumbled. 

Giving a short snort Trunks looked at Pan, "You don't have any idea what kind of effect you have on my thinking do you?" he muttered so low she couldn't hear him. Tucking the still speechless Pan under his arm Trunks lowered himself to the ground, "What are you looking at?" he snapped at Bra who was looking at him in an I-don't-believe-it way. 

Hiding a smile Bra shook her head, "Nothing." she said looking totally innocent as she walked away from her brother. 

* * *

The saiyazounigen didn't make a move for one whole month. In that allotted time Bulma had tried and tried to make a locator for the cyborgs, but something always went wrong with the radar. Bulma just couldn't figure out how to track Ki-less beings. So she said. 

Humming a song to herself Bulma fussed with the radar, Okay, she thought, Bra and Goten seem to be getting along well. Trunks actually seems to like Pan's company, I'm glad I made him watch her. They all seem to be getting stronger everyday. I hope they can defeat the saiyazounigen soon. 

Turning at the sound of footsteps in the door way Bulma smiled, "Well, well," she said, "Not everyday you see something like this!" she added going over to Bra and Goten so she wouldn't have to yell across the room. 

Blushing, Bra covered her face with a hand, "Oh mom! Its not that big of a deal is it?" she asked as her mother gave both her and Goten hugs. 

"Not a big deal? My daughter in love not a big deal?" gasped Bulma looking offended, "When your father started training you as a saiyan warrior I thought you'd never find a boyfriend. I thought you'd most likely kill a boy before talking to one! And you say this isn't a big deal!" 

Bra had never been shy before but now was an exception, "Mom!" she whined as she buried her face in Goten's shoulder, "You really know how to embarrass me don't you? You're gonna scare Goten!" she joked peeking out from under Goten's chin. 

Laughing Bulma winked, "Yup! Now all I need to do is fix Pan and Trunks up!" she giggled. 

Goten's expression had been happy but now the happy expression dropped off like rainwater. Still holding Bra, Goten's face took on a dark look. 

"What'd I say?" asked Bulma looking worried. 

"You said the T-word." answered Bra, "Trunks. Killed Goten's brother and sister in law. Pan's parents." 

Goten's face tightened and he started to unknowingly squish Bra. In the last month he had improved immensely and was now just as strong as Bra. "Trunks." he muttered. 

Pounding on Goten's arm Bra cleared her throat, "Um, hello? Goten! You're squishing me!" she yelped when his grip tightened more. 

"Sorry." he said, releasing her. 

"I'm sorry." said Bulma hesitantly putting a hand on Goten's arm. 

"It's not your fault." he said as he blinked away tears, "You couldn't help it." 

Nodding silently Bulma went back to her work as Goten and Bra left her workshop. 

_And things were going so well_, she thought. 

* * *

"Gotcha!" cried Pan as she jumped on Trunks's back and circled her arms around his neck. 

"Ack!" he gasped, "I hate it when you do that!" he growled reaching around and trying to pluck her off his back. Unfortunately for him he couldn't get her. 

"Tough!" she laughed tightening her grip a bit. "I am un stickable! I am a tick! No, wait! I'm The Tick! Hahahahah!" she giggled as he tried to flip her off to no avail. Once Pan got a good grip there was no getting loose. Pan had discovered that the cruel saiyan prince wasn't really so cruel after all. In fact she had actually made him a tad nicer just by being around him so much. The month before he wouldn't have tolerated such behavior from her. Now she had him wrapped around her little finger. 

Tugging on her arm Trunks struggled to get lose finding he couldn't. Man, he thought, I think she really IS a tick.... Turning in circles Trunks froze when he saw his father walk in the room. "Hey dad." he said with a cheesy, I-wasn't doin-nothin smile. Which of course did nothing for him as Pan was still on his back. 

Saying nothing, Vegeta continued on his way to Bulma's lab. Just because he didn't say anything doesn't mean he hadn't noticed. 

With his classic smirk and swagger, Vegeta thought about what he had just seen. _They're bonding. No wonder they're always together, he thought. Sighing he clenched a fist, something about her reminds me of Vegeta-sei though, I wonder what it is?_ Vegeta continued to elaborate on this as he continued on his way. 

Breathing a sigh of relief Pan released Trunks and slid to the ground, "I wonder why he didn't say anything. I don't think he really approves of you training me. Since you've spent so much time training me you haven't killed anybody in over a month." she said in a tone that clearly said she was glad he hadn't killed anybody. 

Sighing Trunks tilted his head back, "Yeah, the last time I killed someone was about a month ago. I regret it now but I killed two people. A man and a woman in the main hall." 

Expecting to get some sort of instantaneous response from Pan Trunks looked down at her. Frowning he tapped her on the arm, "Hey, you okay?" he asked, his voice showing genuine concern for the girl who had at first feared him but now was almost like another sister to him. 

Pan was standing stock still, the only thing revealing the turmoil inside of her was her eyes. _He did it! He did it! Monster! _Her mind screamed at her. The gentle tapping on her arm jolted her back to the real world, turning to Trunks she fisted a hand in his body suit, her eyes burning with unshed tears and hatred, "You monster!" she shrieked loud enough to blow him out the door had she not had hold of him. "You killed them! You asshole!" she cried as the first tears spilled over, "**_You_** killed my parents!" 

Staring down at Pan, Trunks felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out. He felt awful. He hadn't had any idea Gohan and Videl were her parents, he'd only been doing his job. Of course to Pan those thoughts meant nothing, she was too angry. "Pan, I. I'm," he began but Pan cut him off. 

"Don't you dare say you're sorry to me or I swear I will kill you!" she screamed even though she knew he was a lot stronger then she was. "It won't bring back my parents and I won't bring back the other helpless people you slaughtered!" drawing back Pan clenched her fist and hit him across the jaw. 

His head snapping around to the side Trunks stumbled backwards and fell. Taking advantage of this Pan tackled him and began pounding on his chest and face with her small fists. His self defense instinct kicked in when he realized that in her unstable state, and as angry as she was, Pan could very well kill him. 

Blocking her frenzied punches Trunks shoved her off of him and growled, "I told them to stop and they wouldn't! I was just doing my job!" he yelled as she came at him again, fists flying. 

He was about halfway to the kitchen when Pan flipped out. With her dramatic increase in power he felt it before he heard it which would have been pretty hard to do since they were being sp loud. Rushing to see what was happening Vegeta skidded to a stop when he saw the two kids fighting. Just a moment ago they had been bonding nicely. A thing which Vegeta really didn't mind to much, but now they were destroying the living room over an unknown quarrel. 

Wading in between the two Vegeta pulled out Pan by the back of her suit, "What happened?" he demanded. 

Trunks panted and was about to answer when Pan did so for him, "Let me go!" she shrieked, "He killed my parents! I'll get you for this!" she screamed as she punched and kicked at Trunks making herself spin in the air as Vegeta was holding her off the ground. 

His eyebrows forking Vegeta frowned, "Parents? The last people you executed were those two Freedom Fighters ne?" when Trunks nodded Vegeta continued, "She's their daughter? But that would make her..... KAKAROT'S GRANDDAUGHTER?" dropping the offending saiyan from his grip Vegeta smirked, "Now isn't that interesting? My old enemies son's daughter was bonding not five minutes ago with my son and now she wants to kill him. How amusing." Looking down at Pan Vegeta laughed, "Well, well, if you really want to kill him you'll just have to wait a while longer until we defeat those saiyazounigen. Then you can kill him all you want." he laughed knowing that because they were bonded Pan wouldn't be able to kill Trunks, and vice versa. 

( Ah ha! ) 

Leaping at Trunks from the ground Pan suddenly found herself under his arm, "Trunks! Put me down! I hate you!" she screamed as Trunks carried her down the hall to his mothers lab to be sedated. 

Vegeta smirked as he watched from the hallway, "You hate him do you? Well let's just say there is a very fine line between love and hate." 

* * *

Giggling to herself as she typed in how her plan was proceeding Bulma thought to herself, _My plan is going almost perfectly! Now I just need to get Pan and Trunks to **like **each other and it'll all be perfect! _Saving her work and closing her laptop Bulma spun around as her son hauled a kicking, screaming, Pan into her lab. "What did you do to her **_now_**?" yelled Bulma when she pulled herself together enough to scold her son. 

"He didn't do anything to **_me_**!" growled Pan from under Trunks arm. Without warning Pan spun around in his grip so she was looking at Trunks then faster then you could blink she wrapped her legs around Trunks throat from behind. 

"Ack!" Trunks gagged and tried using his free hand to pry her legs loose but Pan being 'The Tick' might as well have been attached to him. 

"Then why are you trying to maim him?" asked Bulma, obviously ticked off. 

Curling her arm back Pan hit Trunks solidly in the stomach, she answered Bulma on her way to the ground as Trunks doubled over, "He killed my parents and he's going to PAY!" she yelled as her battle aura flared up around her, a brilliant red as a testament to her anger. 

Eyebrows forking down Bulma placed a hand on Pan's shoulder, "I'm sorry Pan. I knew all along, I. I decided not to tell you because I didn't think you could handle it at the time." she admitted looking at the floor of the lab. 

Too shocked to say anything Pan slowly turned to face Bulma. The only adult outside of the FF headquarters she trusted. Blinking she managed one word, "What?" 

Taking a deep breath Bulma tried to explain why she hadn't told Pan the truth about her parents. With every word Pan only seemed to get more and more distant. Finally at the end of her tale Pan let out an indignant huff and ran down the hallway and up the stairs to her room. 

"Should I........" began Trunks. 

Bulma stopped him with a raised hand. She knew that as unstable as Pan was right now if Trunks went up there he would only make it worse. Not to mention Pan might accidentally spill the beans about 'the plan' and why the saiyazounigen had been created. 

"Why don't you go find something to do?" suggested Bulma as she sat at a table with her head in her hands. Nodding Trunks left the lab with a heavy sigh to see if his father had any advice on how to get around an 'unpleasant' argument. 

As soon as her son had left her laboratory Bulma raised her head as an idea planted itself in her head and began to blossom into a plan. "Perfect!" she breathed going over to her computer to calculate every possibility her plan could have. When she had gone through all of them she weighed the pros and cons. Deciding that the good out weighed the bad, Bulma opened a secret door that no one but herself knew about, and slipped inside. 

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Blared the alarm in Bulma and Vegeta's room as a distress call came in from a few cities to the west. Leaping out of her bed still clad only in her nightgown Bulma was instantly awake as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said urgently knowing that the only reason the alarm was sounding was because something bad was going down. After listening to the wild jabbering of the person on the other end of the line Bulma slammed the phone down, pushed the panic button, and tore off her nightgown all at the same time. 

"What's going on?" demanded Vegeta when he saw what effect the phone call had had on his mate. The only time she moved that fast was when, well.... That may be a bit personal..... 

"We just got a distress call from Techno Town. They said the saiyazounigen just attacked them and that they said they are going to destroy every living thing on the planet until you fight them!" she said quickly as she tried to lace up her knee high combat boots over her jeans and put on a vest over her white T-shirt all at the same time. 

"And what makes you think you're going?" growled Vegeta as he slipped on his battle armor and grabbed her upper arm. 

Glaring at her self appointed mate Bulma hissed, "I'm going because I said so!" 

"Wrong answer." said Vegeta giving Bulma a light tap on the head which knocked her out cold. Picking up his unconscious mate Vegeta placed her on the bed and then zipped out the door towards the intercom where he could order everyone to gather in the main hall and wait for him to give them further instructions. 

Running down the hall Vegeta kicked in Trunks door and hauled his sleeping son out of bed, "You numbskull! Didn't you hear the alarm going off?!" he yelled over the blare of the alarm. 

Instantly awake Trunks bolted out of bed and got his clothes on in record time. Still a bit drowsy Trunks had completely forgotten about the fact that Pan hated him now as he headed towards her room. 

Bursting through her bedroom door Trunks was a bit startled to see Pan still awake and sitting on her window sill completely oblivious to the eardrum busting alarm. "Pan?" he said hesitantly. 

Pan didn't seem to have heard him as she continued to stare out at the dark landscape, watching the clouds move across the starless sky. 

Crossing the room to her side Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder, he had remembered that she was angry with him by now but he thought that the saiyazounigen just might be a tad bit more important then anger. Pulling his hand back Trunks expected to get an instantaneous viper strike or something from Pan, he was a bit surprised when she didn't even notice him. 

Continuing to stare out at the dark night Pan felt Trunks's hand land on her shoulder a second time. Without turning Pan said in an uncharacteristically flat voice, "Go away." 

Frowning Trunks tried to pull her off the window sill but got about as much resistance as he would have from a stuffed animal. Pan dropped to the floor with a thud. "Come on Pan! The saiyazounigen are attacking! We need all the help we can get!" he pleaded shaking her small frame. 

"Just go without me. I have no desire to **_help _**my parents murderer." she said in that same monotone. 

Seeing the Ki blasts from Pan's window Trunks gave up trying to convince her and leaped onto the window sill, "We really could use your help you know." he said as he disappeared into the night. 

Giving a light puff of annoyance Pan climbed back onto her seat and resumed watching the Ki lit sky. 

Bra and Goten were the first ones to the main hall when Trunks came in through the front door, "Where's Pan?" asked Goten anxiously. 

"In her room." answered Trunks sadly 

"Why?!" exclaimed Bra. 

"She found out what I did and now she refuses to help us with the fight against the saiyazounigen because I'm one of the people she'd be fighting with." 

Goten had been about to gp drag Pan to the battle when Vegeta entered the room. "You all know why we're here." he began, "You," he said pointing at Goten, "will attack the male saiyazounigen," then he pointed at Bra, "You will attack the one you fared well against last time," then he pointed at Trunks, "You will help them both if they get into trouble. I, am going to fight the last one." Looking around for Pan, Vegeta looked back at Trunks, "Where's the girl?" he asked raising an eyebrow. 

Trunks shrugged, "She hates me and now she doesn't wanna help us." 

Growling low in his throat Vegeta snarled, "Well then we'll just have to do this without her! We don't have time to waste on convincing her to come. If she doesn't want to fight then she's a bad warrior anyway." turning with a swirl of his cape that he'd had Bulma attach to his armor Vegeta walked out the door with Bra, Goten, and Trunks right behind him. 

As the four saiyans left CC Pan watched them from her window. Focusing on one of the taller ones she felt something between a feeling of pain and sweetness. Grinding her teeth Pan narrowed her eyes and muttered, "I hope he gets blown to bits!" 

* * *

Tamika laughed evilly as yet another pathetic human ran for his life, "Come here human, human, human!" she sang as she flew low over his head and gave him a slap on the shoulder that sent him flying into the side of a building. 

Flying up alongside of Tamika, Raksha tapped her friend on the shoulder, "So when can we actually kill these humans?" she asked 

Growling at Raksha's incompetence, Tamika explained, "We don't kill the humans! We just scare them until King Vegeta and his two royal pains in the tail get here!" 

"Oh!" 

"Hey! When can we kill the humans?" yelled Zaffory as he flew up from a hole in the supermarkets ceiling. 

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahd!" Tamika groaned as she clapped a hand over her eyes while Raksha giggled. Instead of giving Zaffory a straight answer Tamika fired a small Ki blast his way. _I hope it knocks a few brain cells out of that dusty old attic he never uses up there!_ she thought irritably. She allowed herself a few moments of laughter as Zaffory hopped around in the air and blew on the end of his tail which had a few tendrils of smoke rising off of it. 

Her laughter was cut short when a high powered Ki blast slammed into her stomach and knocked her a few meters backwards in the air. Looking up she recognized Vegeta in a 'blasting' stance with Trunks, Bra, and Goten behind him. Looking closer she looked for the one whom she had been created from. Try as she might Tamika could neither sense Pan nor see her anywhere nearby. 

Raksha cackled, "You fools! You still haven't learned your lesson! We give you a month to learn how to fight and you can't even all show up for the big fight!" 

Tamika grinned, it was a big hint but was it enough? Watching the four saiyans carefully she could see they were to dense and hadn't gotten the point. Looking at her friends she snorted, "I don't think they got it, shall we demonstrate?" 

Nodding their agreement Zaffory and Raksha dropped into fighting stances and looked their opponents in the eye. "Get ready to loose." sneered Zaffory. 

Dropping into her own stance Tamika smirked at Vegeta, "Like she said, get ready to loose!" 

Bra set her sights on Raksha, Hmm, she's stronger then she was last time we fought. _That's okay. So am I._

Glaring at the saiyazounigen Trunks crouched and got ready to rumble. Calling up his energy Trunks growled low in his throat, the growl slowly escalated into a yell and the yell quickly became an all out scream. With a flash his battle aura appeared and the saiyazounigen were able to uncover their ears. 

Bra started to power up but before she could Raksha shot forward and her fist connected squarely with Bra's jaw. There was an almost inaudible click as Bra's teeth slammed together but it was like a starting gun because at the sound of it everyone blasted into action. 

Goten felt his eyebrow twitching as he exchanged blows with Zaffory, _that little bitch just punched Bra! And there's not a thing I can do about it while I'm stuck fighting this guy!_ Glaring at Zaffory Goten powered up as high and fast as he could while avoiding, countering, and throwing attacks. 

Charging a Ki blast in his hand Zaffory grabbed Goten by the front of the shirt and let it loose right in Goten's face. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" yelped Goten as he rubbed his face trying to rid it of the infernal stinging. Anger blazing in his eye's Goten delivered a double punch to Zaffory's gut. Smirking as the saiyazounigen doubled over Goten was about to bring his interlaced fingers down on Zaffory's back when a barrage of rocks and small boulders came at him from nowhere. 

Her eye's laughing although her expression was dead serious Tamika smirked at Vegeta while she watched Goten try to dodge all the rocks she had just thrown at him. Od course she wasn't watching Goten with her eye's, oh no, she wasn't stupid enough to take her eye's off the saiyan King. She was watching him through her mind. 

( Hmm, Instant cable connection. ) 

Growling at Tamika Vegeta waited for the right time to attack the mighty midget. He knew she was much slower and weaker then the other two, but she also had powers the others didn't. She didn't need size, speed, or strength. Just using her brain was enough. He waited until he saw her blink to rush forward and grab her by the neck, _if I could just squeeze the life out of her I won't have to bother getting in through her defense again,_ he thought. Suddenly without warning he got a mighty blow to the ribs, gritting his teeth he released Tamika and looked to see who had dared interfere with his fight. 

His tail flicking back tauntingly Zaffory wiggled his fingers at Vegeta as if to say, ' Hi Vegeta, did you forget the whole point of us giving you a month wasn't so you could get stronger. It was so you could get smarter.' just as Vegeta was about to blast the saiyazounigen to the HFIL he found that he couldn't breath. While he'd had his back turned Tamika had recovered and was now telekinetically cutting off his oxygen. 

( Use the force Luke! Hehehehe! Evil, evil, evil! ) 

Bringing his hands to his throat Vegeta tried to pry off the invisible hands choking him to death, finding that he was not succeeding Vegeta narrowed his eye's, _I won't go down without a fight!_ Charging his energy into his hands Vegeta managed enough breath to squawk out his attacks title, "G- g-gallic gun!" directing the beam towards Tamika, Vegeta gasped in a deep breath when he felt her hold on his trachea disappear. Grinning he crowed, "Ha! Never underestimate the power of a true saiyan saiyazounigen!" he spat at the spot where Tamika used to be. 

"Haha! Do you really think you can get rid of me that easily?" sneered Tamika from a few feet to his left. 

Turning to look at the tiny robot Vegeta growled. He did not like this one eny weeny bit! 

Bra snarled as the speedy saiyazounigen whizzed by her a second time, "Stay still you tin can!" she hissed at Raksha. 

Laughing happily Raksha grinned, "Tin can? Can a can do...." she let it hang for a second as she blurred and appeared behind Bra, "This?" she finished as she booted Bra in the, in the... Well, in the can. ( Ever seen that 7 up commercial? ) 

Her hair in her face Bra whipped around, after the humiliation of being knocked to the ground she was ready to kill. "Well it can if my mother tinkers with it a bit!" she snarled as she lunged for Raksha. Moving her head a fraction to the side Raksha dodged the fist and was about to counter it when Bra fisted her hand in Raksha's hair and yanked as hard as she could. "This'll teach ya how to behave around a princess!" Bra gloated as Raksha was forced onto her knees. Bra was still a little, shall we say, overconfident? 

"When I get up I'll bow to you!" she snarled kicking Bra's feet out from under her sending her to the ground. 

Bra shot up and soon the two were locked in mortal combat. Neither seemed to be stronger than the other. Blow for blow, strike for strike they met each other again and again. The only time Raksha seemed to get the better of Bra was when something strange happened. Like rocks that weren't there before tripping her. 

Trunks seethed, he wasn't used to just darting in and out of two fights at once. Normally he would have just fought and fought until he'd won the battle. Right now he was helping Goten blow up the flying rocks that swirled around him. Some how the idiot had gotten caught in a boulder storm. Trunks didn't bother asking how that happened. Soon there was a big enough space in between the boulders that Goten could fly out of his stone prison. 

"Thanks." muttered Goten zipping back to fight with Zaffory. 

Nodding his acceptance of the thank you Trunks darted in at Raksha for a quick hit to her back. He smirked when he saw the saiyazounigen fall flat on her face. She hadn't been expecting him to attack her on her blind side. Looking around for his father and the last saiyazounigen Trunks decided to use stealth on this one. He remembered what good brawn had gotten him. Just a really bad heat rash. 

Tamika dodged Vegeta's fist when she felt someone trying to hide themself. With a grunt she sent Vegeta flying to the ground and turned to face his son. "So, you are a bit better then we first thought. But not good enough!" Creating and astro projection of herself Tamika slammed her elbow into his nose and fired a long range blast from 10 meters away simultaneously. She grinned, _to bad my astro projection self is only good for a few seconds. If I could use it for as long as I wanted then Trunks would be in really hot water!_ Glancing down at the ground Tamika saw Vegeta pick himself up off the ground, _good he's up! now the fun can really begin!_

* * *

Pan shifted a bit from her current position on the window sill, _man, sitting here is sure boring. I wish I was out there fighting._ Her eyebrows forked downward in a scowl, _but I don't care. If I have to help Him then fighting isn't worth it!_ Placing her head down on the sill Pan watched what she could see of the battle. Suddenly a stray Ki ball came straight for her and she flicked it away just in time for it not to go through the window an destroy her bedroom. 

Leaning her head against the wall Pan though she could hear someone talking. It sounded like someone from the battle she was watching! 

_You still aren't ready! If you ever expect to defeat me Trunks you'll have to figure out how to work as a unit!_

Bolting up from her seat Pan nearly fell out the window, _was I hearing what Trunks was hearing? _Pan thought a bit more, _I wonder if this is part of that bonding thingy Vegeta was talking about earlier? _Wavering in her decision to let the others fight without her just because she hated Trunks, Pan sat down on her bed and watched more blasts be exchanged. 

* * *

With a heavy groan Bulma sat up and rubbed her head, "Owww!" she complained to no one. "Hey! That jerk left without me! Ohhh men!" she huffed. 

Crossing her arms Bulma jumped off of the bed and ran to her lab, with a laugh Bulma grabbed her laptop and logged into a program, "I hope they're all there!" she said to herself tersely as she picked up the phone and punched in the FF's phone number. 

"Yes?" said Willa. 

"Willa! I know that to get to Techno Town Vegeta and the others had to pass over the FF's headquarters. How many people passed over head?" 

"Well let's see, there was Vegeta, Bra, Goten, and Trunks." 

"That's it?" asked Bulma sounding disappointed. 

"Yeah that's all. Why do you want to know?" 

"Well they're all supposed to work together but now Pan is really pissed at Trunks and I've gotta go now! Bye!" without waiting for a response Bulma hung up the phone and dashed out of her lab. 

Running as fast as she could Bulma charged up the stairs and down the hall leading to Pan's bedroom. Slamming the door open Bulma screeched to a halt before she ran into the wall directly across from the door. 

"Pan!" she yelled, causing the teenage saiyan to snap around to face her. 

"What?" she answered in the same tone she had spoken to Trunks in. She was to burnt out on emotions to feel much of anything at the moment. 

"Why aren't you out helping the others?" demanded Bulma placing her hands on her hips and using her mother voice. 

"I won't help the man who killed my parents and countless others." she replied flatly. 

"If you won't help Trunks then help the others!" 

Giving a snort she shook her head, "Help Vegeta? He's even worse." 

Bulma was beginning to lose her temper, time for an big outright lie. "Well if you won't help them then help Goten and Bra!" she yelled. "Those saiyazounigen will tear them apart!" 

The mention of Bra and her uncle seemed to snap Pan back into reality. Her uncle who had been more then that. He'd been her friend and like a second father to her when Gohan had been gone. Bra, who had at first been an enemy but now had reformed her ways and become Pan's friend. 

Bulma watched Pan, she seemed to be asleep with her eye's open. "Pan?" she said tentivly. 

"Uncle Goten! Bra!" she exclaimed. 

Bulma felt like cheering, Pan's usual fire was back in her eyes and seemed to be burning brighter then ever. "Are you going to help them?" she asked. 

Nodding vigorously Pan hopped from foot to foot, "Yes, yes, yes!" 

"They're in Techno Town." she told her as she watched the slight saiyan rush around pulling on her armor and looking for her boots. "Be careful! Oh yes, beat those cheap circuit fakes into the dust!" she yelled throwing her fist into the air as Pan took off out the window. 

"Okay!" called back Pan as she blasted off towards the battle area. Turning on her afterburners Pan shot forward, she had never felt so 'called' to a fight before. It was like someone there was calling for her. 

Keeping her eyes fixed on her destination Pan propelled herself forward. Faster_, faster!_ her mind screamed. 

When the battle field came into view Pan locked her eye's on the closest saiyazounigen there. Collecting energy in her hands Pan curled her arms back until her hands were glowing a bright blue and she was only a few feet from the saiyazounigen. 

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Tamika as a bright blue something crashed into her, breaking her stare down with Vegeta and Trunks, not to mention digging herself a twenty foot crater in the ground. Pulling herself out of the crater Tamika looked up to see none other then Pan levitating a few feet up, smirking. Growling to herself Tamika cursed the fact that while Bulma had made it possible for them to detect life forms she had screwed up and made it so they could not detect the being from which their DNA was taken from. Smiling grimly Tamika called her friend s to stop their own battles. 

Obeying their friend, Zaffory and Raksha landed on either side of Tamika. "Well," began Zaffory, "It looks as if they have the right idea after all! They all showed up!" 

Grinning maniacally Raksha looked at Tamika, "And you know what that means!" she chirped. 

Bowing her head Tamika nodded, "Yup." 

Without another word the three saiyazounigen gathered into a triangle all of them faced outward. Standing shoulder to shoulder the saiyazounigen chanted, "In this time of darkness," began Zaffory. 

"In this time of pain," continued Raksha. 

"In this time of despair," said Tamika. 

"We three forces will combine," they all chanted in usion. 

"Strength," said Zaffory bowing his head. 

"Speed, " declared Raksha also bowing her head. 

"Brains," continued Tamika as she bowed her head as well. 

Then they all finished together, "To create the strongest being of all time!" as their last words rang out over the five saiyans there was a clap of thunder as the Earth began to shake while the three saiyazounigen began to melt together. Their flesh simply melted away into a pool at their feet while there metal frames began to melt into one being. 

As Pan, Bra, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta watched in horror and fascination the melted flesh ran **_up_** the new body in a defiance of the law of gravity and melded onto the new body structure like a hand into a glove. 

Goten wiped some blood from his lip, _those robots aren't exactly stronger then us but they don't get tired! If the three that were beating us senseless only by teamwork fuse into one stronger warrior then I wonder how long we'll last?_ Watching from a distance Goten scowled, he knew that if this thing was three times stronger then it counter parts were then they were done for simply because of Tamika's mental powers. Times three this knew one could simply choke them all to death with out laying a hand on them. 

Vegeta blinked, the new single saiyazounigen looked nothing like a saiyan except for its tail. The figure had its back to the saiyans as they looked at it in wonder. The thing hadn't moved yet and looked almost innocent and non threatening. 

Appearances can be deceiving. 

The new saiyazounigen turned to face its opponents slowly. The real saiyans had noticed that the new robot had blue hair before but now they took a few steps back in complete shock. It was a perfect copy of Bulma! ( Except for the tail. ) 

* * *

Sitting at her laptop Bulma giggled, "Oh I am such a sneaky little genius! I hope they get the point of this whole stupid charade soon or I may be forced to knock some sense into them." leaning back and stretching Bulma laughed. So far everything had gone according to plan. 

Vegeta had been so wrapped up in his search for the saiyazounigen he had completely forgotten about his Freedom Fighter radar. The darn thing was still sitting on Bulma's desk ready for use. Well he might have found some time to use it if she hadn't kept lying and saying it still had a few bugs in it. 

Looking back at her laptop screen Bulma giggled again as she saw through the new saiyazounigen's eye's. Everyone was staring openmouthed at her creation. Bulma smirked when she saw Vegeta stalk up to the camera lens ( which were the eye's ) and yell, "Bulma! This had better not be some sort of little game your playing! I was starting to wonder just **_where_** those stupid tin cans came from any ways! Did you make them?!" 

Not able to help her self Bulma laughed out loud and typed in the response she wanted the saiyazounigen to make. Nearly falling out of her seat Bulma watched the screen thinking, _to bad this isn't really the strongest being in the world. Oh well, it should give them a run for their money._

* * *

Vegeta staggered back as the saiyazounigen backhanded him across the face. Placing a hand on his cheek Vegeta glared at the cyborg. This was definitely not Bulma. Growling Vegeta hit the saiyazounigen right back in its gut. Vegeta put enough force in his punch to knock the robot through a mountain. It would have too, if the saiyazounigen had been there at the time. 

"Konnichiwa!" came a voice off to the right, snapping to attention the true saiyans faced the single saiyazounigen. Smiling a cold smile the saiyazounigen spoke, "My name is Taffsha. Prepare to meet your match!" laughing in a very unlike Bulma way Taffsha slid into an offensive stance and powered up. 

Vegeta felt his eyebrow twitching. Was this tin can mocking him? He'd said things very much like that on his conquests for planets when he'd been alone with no one to back him up. Seething, Vegeta searched for Taffsha's ki in an attempt to find out just how powerful she really was. Growling in frustration when he realized he could not feel Taffsha's ki because technically she wasn't alive and had no ki he attacked her blindly. 

Pan stared open mouthed at Taffsha. "Th-that's Bulma!" she said more to herself then anyone else. 

Giving her a pained side ways glance Trunks snorted rudely, "No, that thing is not my mother. It's just a look-a-like." 

Growling deep in her throat Pan chose not to say anything until after the battle was over. Then she could pound him. Verbally, or not. 

Powering up a ki blast Bra fired it at Taffsha and was surprised when the 'all powerful' robot flew straight to the ground. Gaping at what she had just done Bra quickly went to go see if it was down and out already. 

"Bra wait for me!" yipped Goten as he tried to keep up with the girl that could be a copy of the downed saiyazounigen. Or almost a copy. The robot had really strange clothes on. Clothes Bra would never be caught dead in. Taffsha was wearing what looked like a skin tight body suit covered in all the colors of the rainbow. On the knee of one leg there was a peace sign imprinted on it. _Strange_, thought Goten as he went to get a better look at the robot. 

The saiyazounigen felt no pain but it was seriously ticked off. How dare someone attack it! Getting up Taffsha immediately swung at the nearest moving body which happened to be Goten. The saiyazounigen laughed as Goten landed square on his butt. 

Rubbing his backside slightly Goten got up and simultaneously attacked Taffsha and with no problem at all beat the tin can into the dirt. 

"I don't get it." said Pan, scratching her head, "Apart and working together they were harder to beat. All together in one body they should be knocking us silly!" 

Trunks's sensitive ears picked up a slight blipping sound coming front he robot. Curiosity overtaking him he bent over Taffsha and saw a red light on one earring blipping off and on. Pressing the earring hoping to stop the annoying blip Trunks jumped back when the saiyazounigen's head transformed into a video screen and Bulma could be seen sitting at her desk at CC. 

"Bulma?!" came 5 shouts of surprise. 

Leaning back smugly Bulma smiled, "Yep. It's me. How do you like my new little toy? Do you get the whole point of this yet?" 

The saiyans shook their heads. 

Bulma sighed. A saiyan was a Saigon. Thickheaded as ever. "The whole reason you guys are fighting these robots are because thetas what I created them for." 

Bra gasped, "You mean you deliberately made it look as if they had gone berserk and haywire even though they were following your instructions the whole time? Why?" 

Fiddling with a pencil Bulma nodded, "Yes. I did it because I wanted you all to work together. Before the saiyazounigen came you all hated each other and never would have become friends. This way there was a reason you had to work together and you all ended up working as a team. Even through anger." she said looking pointedly at Pan. 

Pan humped and looked at the floor, "Was my parents murder part of your plan as well?" she said the words as if they were poison. 

Bulma gasped and glared at Pan, "Of course not! The only thing I ahd to do with that was using it in my plan as a way to get you two talking and maybe becoming friends again!" she snapped. "Our whole planet is divided! Vegeta followers and Freedom Fighters! The division is bad for humanity and especially is a bad way for children to grow up! Look at you two!" she said pointing at Bra and Trunks, "You both used to kill with no remorse or reason! Now Bra has decided never to kill again unless she has a damn good reason too! And Trunks! Just being around Pan and Goten for a month has changed you! You used to kill a minimum of 5 people daily and you haven't killed a single person for an entire month!" 

Trunks stared at his mother stupidly. She was right. He was different. 

Continuing with her speech Bulma began to actually preach the truth about the saiyazounigen. Vegeta listened the whole time until he could stand it no longer, "Why didn't you just tell me?!" 

Slightly taken aback Bulma stammered a little, "A month ago you wouldn't have listened." Vegeta had been the least changed but he was still different. More willing to listen to Bulma then before. 

Frowning he realized she was right. Clamming up he resumed listening to his mate talk when a slight whirring sound caught his attention. Glancing at the others he nodded slightly. They'd heard it too. Keeping one ear cocked for an ambush Vegeta turned his attention back to Bulma. No need to scare her. 

"Don't you get it? I was trying to teach you to work together and that's what the saiyazounigen did. Until they fused they worked as a team, covering each others backs. Then when hey fused they were only one and less able to defend and attack at they same time. Unlike all of you who attacked it somewhat toge-" Bulma was cut off mid sentence by the saiyazounigen begining to melt and disintegrate back into three separate components. Tamika, Raksha, and Zaffory.   


* * *

"What the?" Bulma asked herself as her computer screen went blank. Giving the laptop a sharp whack Bulma cursed the stupid piece of junk under her breath. Giving up on the outdated laptop Bulma then allowed herself to wonder why she had been cut off. 

_I shouldn't have been disconnected. That connection should have held until I told Taffsha to usfuse and self-destruct._ That's when reality hit Bulma like a load of bricks. The saiyazounigen knew what she wanted to do and didn't want to blow themselves up. Thus they had disconnected her and were most likely going to do what ever suited them best. _Hopefully to live nice peaceful lives._ thought Bulma as she ran to her air car. 

* * *

_Ewww!_ Thought Pan as she saw the same process the saiyazounigen had used to fuse be performed backwards. 

Standing up with an evil smile on her face Raksha locked her gaze onto Bra, "You're mine now Bra! I don't have to worry about killing you now!" she said gleefully as she fired a dozen small blasts at the saiyan princess. 

Zaffory looked around trying to decide who to kill first. Finally he settled for the old fashioned way. "Enny, meeny, miny, moo!" he said happily as his finger pointed at Goten. 

Goten launched himself forward with a desire to maim and kill. "It's moe you brainless idiot! Moe! Moe! Moe! Moe!" 

Tamika looked at the remaining saiyans all floating in a neat little line. Grinning maliciously she pointed at Pan, "I choose you! I owe you a few good knocks for the bruise you gave me!" she hissed tilting her head to the right far enough for Pan to see a yellowish colored blotch on her cheek. 

Folding his arms across his chest Trunks watched Pan's battle begin, he had to admit the extra pain she felt from finding out he had killed her parents was fueling her in her fight with the saiyazounigen created from her DNA. He growled when Tamika got in a lucky blow to her chest which sent her a few yards back in the air, he almost went in after that no-account bitch but stopped when his father gave him a stern "No" look. 

Looking around he saw his sister grappling with Raksha while Bra seemed to be holding her own fine against the robot. Turning his attention to Goten Trunks saw the younger man getting in some pretty good blows against Zaffory. Finally he looked aback and Pan and was surprised to see Pan actually winning the fight. Tamika would charge then try a physic attack but Pan seemed able to dodge them all. As if she could anticipate Tamika's every move. Except for the one that was coming next. 

Tamika snarled as Pan socked her in the gut for the twentieth time. _Doesn't this brat ever give up?_ she thought as Pan came at her again. Looking around for some kind of way to defeat Pan Tamika spotted the perfect way. Trunks. 

* * *

  


Bulma gritted her teeth as she played with the wires of her laptop. _If I could only get the damn thing to work!_ she thought just as the dead machine sparked to life. "Yes!" she exalted as she looked for the emergency saiyazounigen shut down system. 

* * *

Her face set in a snarl, Tamika worked up all her energy and put it into one huge attack. It contained more then enough power to kill Pan. With one long hiss she hurled it straight at Pan full force. 

"No!" screamed Trunks as he darted forward and shoved Pan down and out of the way of the gigantic blast. 

"Trunks!" screamed Pan when she realized what was happening. Trunks had just saved her life. Again. Only this time it was out of love. Not some sick game. 

The last thing Trunks heard or felt was the ki blast ripping its way through his body as it sent him deep into a crevasse in the ground. 

Pan watched wide-eyed as the blast ripped through Trunks body and sent him deep into the ground. Suddenly the words that Vegeta had said in the hallway came back to her, _there is a very fine line between love and hate._

With out even being aware she was doing it Pan suddenly began glowing with power no saiyan on Earth had ever felt before. Pan focused on Tamika and blacked out. After words when asked what had happened she could only answer 'I don't know' because while she had blacked out Pan had somehow managed to kill all three saiyazounigen. And none of the others remembered it either. They had all, somehow, passed out during the battle. 

* * * 

Pan woke up with a start and raised her arm ready to bring it down on her opponents neck. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" yelled Bulma falling backwards from her crouched position. 

"Huh? Bulma? Sorry!" she said sheepishly looking around at all the destruction. Techno Town was completely destroyed. And along with it, the saiyazounigen. Looking over to her side Pan smiled, Goten and Bra were sitting on a two foot high wall and Goten was holding Bra like she was just a little kid. 

"Looks like you managed to somehow get a whole lot of power all at once! Vegeta says he has no idea how it happened. One minute you looked about ready to cry and the next you were exploding with power unlike anything he'd ever seen before! What happened? Vegeta blacked out in the beginning of the fight." 

Shaking her head Pan remembered nothing of the actual battle, only that Trunks was gone. He was dead. And it was all her fault. _If I were stronger I could have deflected that ki ball and Trunks would still be here!_ Pan was surprised at herself. She was actually mourning the death of her parents murderer? Then she began to simply cry uncontrollably on Bulma's chest. She had no idea why but she had with out a doubt loved Trunks. Loved him so much she hated him and then hated him so much she loved him. Slowly she drifted into sleep. She'd had enough confusion for one day and night to last a life time. 

* * * 

Awakening a few hours later Pan found herself in her bedroom in her bed which had been made up with fresh sheets. Turning over Pan looked out the window something in her told her that she loved Trunks and yet another part told her she hated him with all her heart. Her eyebrows forked down and she hardened her heart. _Trunks was a bastard! I'm glad he's dead! What wa I thinking when I thought I actually might love him? _Gazing out the window Pan knew that Trunks wasn't dead, he was somewhere out there. 

* * *

Goten and Bra stared at the lightning sky they had been sitting on that stone awl for hours simply talking and thinking. "Do you think Trunks is still alive?" asked Goten suddenly as Bra shifted in his arms and nudged his chin with her head. 

"Yes Goten," she said in a voice that made her sound like kami himself, "Yes I believe he is."   


The end 

Did i sorta kinda leave you hanging? Sorry! Not! Any ways this is going to be a series! Ahem* sounds like an announcer:: In the next episode of Dragon Ball Dragon Zed; Pan is starting to cope with the death of her parents and Trunks when suddenly attacks start happening in cities all over the continent! Could it be Trunks? And who is this mysterious young man that shows up on a small villages doorstep one day? Bulma is ecstatic Bra and Goten are planning a wedding after enough urging from herself. And what's this about Dende? Dragon powers? Seven people have a dragon ball implanted in them? All this and more in the next episode of Dragon Ball Dragon Zed! 

Giggles:: I've always wanted to do that! 

You liked it? You really thought it sucked? Email me at ss5jchan@hotmail.com PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
